Dogs and Water Don't Mix
by TARDIS Time Lord
Summary: Naruto Fanfiction with my OC Chi. When eight dogs show up on her doorstep, life as she knows it will change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello! this is my first part in Dogs and Water Don't Mix. Fallacy's Take it or Leave it. It has been beta-read so =D

**Chi's Description/short life story:** She has long, red, curly waist-length hair and blood-red eyes. She is large chested--a tiny bit smaller than Tsunade--and thin. Her Kekkai Genkai is the ability to control animals, talk to them, and change her physical appearance to animalistic qualities. She's usually seen with red wolf ears, red wolf tail, and black wings. Her favorite color is black and red, and she's distantly related to Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. She was childhood friends with Itachi, and has an enormous crush on him. She knows Itachi's true story, and took on the mission as well. The story takes place a few years after Shippuden.

**Disclaimer:** Except for Chi, all characters belong to Masahi Kishimoto. Or else Naruto and Sasuke would be screwing each other like rabbits, and Pein wouldn't be leader of the Akatsuki. =D

Chi let out a loud growl, and her wings, ears, and tails immediately retracted.

"Not more!" Chi shouted, running up the stairs to her apartment. A large wooden box was on her front doorstep. Inside were 8 puppies. They barked happily, and scratched at the sides. Chi smiled, and her heart melted at the sight of the 8. "Well, come on in." She picked up the box, grunting at the weight, and took them into her house. The puppies barked loudly, and she closed the door with her foot.

Gently, she put the box on the floors, and bent down. They all stared at her with endearing eyes. Surprisingly, she didn't her any of their thoughts like she normally would. "You guys are different, you know. I can usually hear all animals' thoughts. Except for human's, of course." She chuckled, and lifted one puppy out of the box. It was a silver male. She jumped slightly as it tried to bite her hand. "Hey now, none of that!" She swatted the puppy's nose gently, growling back. She set it down, and noticed a silver chain hidden in the fluff. "Collars? So, I'm Konoha's vet, of course." She grimaced at the thought. Then, she found the tag. Except it wasn't a tag, it was an upside down triangle in a circle. "Hidan? No, it couldn't be. He died…. They all did, of course." She smiled, and the pup looked back with striking purple eyes. "Oh my Jashin. You do have the same eyes." She touched noses with the dog, and he licked it gently. She laughed. "No, you can't be. Anyway," she put him down. "Run along. You must be hungry, and I can't feel anything wrong with you. Food is in the kitchen." She nudged him towards her kitchen. She took another puppy out of the box. This one was a golden retriever with stunning light blue eyes. This one's hair was slightly longer than other golden retriever's hair was supposed to be. He yipped, and Chi laughed. "These are starting to look like my old comrades," Chi whispered, cuddling the puppy to her chest. "How I hate them so. They were the ones that made my life the hell it is now." The puppy started to get restless, and she put him down. "Go eat," she said, sighing. He skittered away, jumping a little bit. The next puppy she pulled out was a light blue. Chi sat on her haunches, and started laughing. The puppy growled slightly. She nuzzled the puppy's neck, smiling. He put a paw on her nose, pulled down, and scratched the skin. "You little!" She swore, which she usually didn't do in front of anyone. Chi moved her hand to the back of his neck, and set him down roughly. "Go." He let out one growl, and then bounded away. She pulled out another puppy from the box. Chi growled as the small puppy bit her hand, hanging on.

As Chi lifted him higher, he stared at her with lime-green eyes that held her gaze. He had stitches all over, making his short, brown fur stick out in tufts. She patted his head, smiling. "You hungry? You must be. I think that box has been sitting there for at least an hour or two." She put the dog down, and shooed him out. Slowly, Chi elevated herself unto her knees, and took out what seemed to be a black and white dog. Surprisingly, he was half dark green and half white. Amber eyes stared back at her, and she set the dog on the floor. He slinked away. Slowly, she picked up a chocolate lab with brown-red eyes. Strangely, he had an orange and black striped muzzle that conflicted heavily with the rest of his face. Chi chuckled a little bit. He wagged his tail, and licked her cheek. Chi yipped happily, and grinned. Chi and the dog looked at each other for a second, and then she put him down.

"Two more puppies to go." There was a tan puppy that was standing on his hind legs. "Hello, there." She picked him up, and smiled. The puppy had pretty red eyes that looked almost lifeless. There were two lines by the edges of his mouth. She stared at him for too long, and the dog wriggled out of Chi's grip. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." He dropped to the floor, trotting away and wagging his tail. Slowly, she lifted out the last puppy, and Chi's breath caught in her throat.

"Itachi," she choked out, cuddling him to her rather-large chest. "Itachi… My childhood friend. I couldn't save you, I'm sorry." The puppy laid his ears against his head. He was midnight black with stunning, crimson eyes. She started to weep gently, holding the puppy tighter. He barked at Chi impatiently. "I'm sorry. You just reminded me of someone I used to know." Gently, she nuzzled his cheek, smiling sadly. Standing, Chi walked into her kitchen, and set the black puppy on the floor. Most of the dogs were gulping down the food as if they never ate. The black puppy sat, and waited for most of the dogs to stopped eating. Chi laughed a little bit as the chocolate lab sat at her feet, whining. Kneeling, Chi scratched his chin. His fur was cold.

"I should turn on the heater, shall I?" Without waiting for an answer, Chi stood back up and turned on the heater. She sat on the counter, swinging her legs gently. She looked at the ceiling, and then heard a silent crack. Then another, and then six more. Her head swung down, and there was eight very naked men standing in her kitchen. "Holy!" she took in most of the familiar faces. "You all." Her eyes welled angrily.

"Hey it's the old whore," Hidan said, walking up to her. Chi growled, and wiped her tears away. "Stop being a pussy." She pushed his shoulder, and kicked his knee out.

"Go put some clothes on!"

"I don't have any clothes, bitch!" Chi groaned, and hopped off the counters.

"I don't have anything. I moved out of my old house." Then she realized that she was being watched, and walked out of the room with her head down.

Once inside her bedroom, she leaned on the door. Sighing heavily, she walked over to her closet and opened it. There were some small sweatpants in the bottom. Groaning, she grabbed eight pairs, and walked back to the living room, where all of the Akatsuki members were laying, sprawled indecently.  
"Alright, everyone, here's some pants. Sorry they're so small, I'll have to get some clothes for you guys." They caught the pants that Chi threw to them, and started pulling them on. "So, you're all here. Except for Pein nad Konan? Might I ask why the hell are you puppies? And I only recognize Tobi, Kisame, Itachi, and Hidan. Please introduce yourselves." Kisame laughed heartily, shaking his head. Everyone introduced themselves. Because Chi used to be a part of the Akatsuki, she no longer had access to the top-secret files, most of which contained information on the Akatsuki. Of course, she had lived in a secluded house in most of her Akatsuki days, so she only met a few of the members.  
"Because some genius that wanted to screw with us changed us into puppies once we were almost dead. I think it was Kabuto or some person," Zetsu stated, grimacing. Chi sat down on the couch, moving a reluctant Hidan. Tobi practically jumped out of his spot, sitting next to Chi, pushing a grumbling Hidan over again. Tobi hugged her tightly. Chi hugged him back.  
"Tobi is glad Tobi gets to see Chi-chan again!" Itachi leaned more heavily on the fireplace, his face stern. Chi avoided his eyes. "I loves you Chi-chan!"  
"I love you too, Tobi." This was a ritual between them. They were as close as brother and sister. When he had died, she had cried her eyes out.

"We change back into humans when we touch water constantly. The most cliché thing," Zetsu explained. A knock that sounded on the door caught all of their attentions.  
"Get into my bedroom, now!" Chi whispered, and all of the men ran into her bedroom, cracking into humans again. Chi smoothed her blood-red hair, walking to the door. She opened it quickly, smiling at Hinata and Sakura on the other side.  
"Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan, come on in!" She ushered them inside, and sat down on the couch. They sat on chairs opposite her, a frown on both of the girl's faces. "What's wrong?" Chi asked. "Out with it! I can smell the uncertainty inside you."  
"Well, it's Na…Naruto…." Hinata began. "He's going away on a mission, and I don't want him to go. He's going with Kiba-kun and Shikamaru-kun." Chi nodded, understanding. They heard a yip from behind the couch, and there came Hidan and Zetsu puppies. _I'm going to kill you when they're gone_, she thought. Sakura jumped a little bit, shocked at the two dogs suddenly appearing.  
"Konoha is making you take care of more animals?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't know. They were just dropped off. I've only had them for about an hour." Hidan looked up at Sakura with big purple eyes. "Don't pick them up, they're very temperamental." Hidan whined, and tried to climb up Sakura's leg, which got a well-deserved push from Sakura. "Excuse me," Chi said quickly, getting on all fours and transforming into a large white wolf. She picked up both Hidan and Zetsu, taking them into her bedroom, and dropping them on the floor. The rest of them looked at her from various places—most of which on the bed. Chi turned back into a human. "Watch them."

Quickly, Chi walked back to the living room and sat back down in her spot again.  
"So, I suggest you take Naruto out for dinner," she suggested.  
"To dinner?" Hinata asked, hesitating.  
"Of course!" Sakura said cheerily.

Itachi leaned in closer to the door, pressing against it. He had thought about asking Zetsu whether or not to morph into the living room, but he knew that as a puppy that would be impossible. Still, it was hard to keep up his sadistic attitude as an adorable puppy. He turned around, looking at everyone. They were all doing their own things, ignoring him. Tobi and Deidara were taking naps in the sun, Kisame looking at the fish in the closed bowl—it had a mesh lid that they couldn't remove themselves to touch the water. Hidan was trying to open Chi's underwear drawer, and Kakuzu was sitting next to him lazily, watching with mild interest. Zetsu was lying in the indoor plant in the corner, falling asleep. Sasori was sitting on the floor, perfectly still. He was staring off into space, yipping ever so often. Slowly, Itachi walked to the bathroom door, nudging his nose between the jamb and door. Smiling with his success, Itachi hopped onto the toilet seat, and dipped his paw into the water. He shook it out, and with a small crack, he was human again. Taking a towel from the small cabinet, he wrapped it around his hips. Spotting a cup of water on the counter, he drenched his head with it. There, that would work for keeping him wet for a while.

Slowly, he closed the door to the bedroom. No one noticed him gone. He walked out to the opening to the living room, crouching down. He didn't notice that the towel opened indecently. He leaned closer to the opening, cursing his long, wet hair for hanging in front of his face. Slowly, he pushed it back, trying not to move too much.  
"Yeah, I know. It sucks not to be able to do S rank missions," Chi said to the younger girls. "I do have some leverage with Naruto-sama, but I can only do up to A rank missions. It pisses me off," Chi complained.  
"Hokage Naruto tries to compromise with the politicians, but you know they won't bend with a traitor. Sasuke can't even do any type of missions at all." _So, my little brother came back_, Itachi pondered. He was startled out of his thoughts with a few quick "good-bye"s and "thank-you"s. The door closed, and Chi walked over to the couch. Itachi made as to stand, and make back into the bedroom.  
"You aren't going anywhere," Chi said from above him. Quickly, Itachi sat down, and closed his legs, staring up at her innocently. Chi flicked his nose so he couldn't use the Mangekyou Sharingan. Not that he could, anyway. As dogs, they lost their Jutsu. He scrunched up his nose. Slowly, Chi helped him up.  
"What were you doing back there?"  
"I was listening."  
"Why?"  
"Why can't you do S-rank missions anymore, and why is Naruto Hokage?"  
"Because Tsunade retired. Oh yes, I must say. You're Otouto is gay for the Hokage, and he for him." Itachi's eyes widened considerably, and then narrowed once more.  
"Well, I would have guessed that my weak little brother would do that." Chi lowered her voice, looking up at Itachi.  
"I know about your secret," she whispered, stepping closer. "I know the third Hokage made you. I know you love you're little brother." Itachi went rigid, and turned around from her. He was embarrassed. "I think that's very admirable," Chi whispered. Then, he felt himself getting smaller, and he was looking up at her again. She bent down, her long hair falling over both shoulders. He felt himself being picked up, and Chi tucked him under her arm. "I won't tell," she whispered. Then, she went into her bedroom.

Chi sighed, and put Itachi on the bed. Everyone stopped their antics and looked at her. Hidan jumped from the dresser, and settled on the bed. He looked innocent.  
"Alright, come on. Let's go to the bathroom." Walking to the bathroom, she put all of the puppies into the bathtub. Quickly, she walked to the other side of the shower. She put the shower on, getting all the puppies wet with freezing water. She closed the shower door, and held it tight. Eight cracks happened simultaneously.  
"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Hidan shouted from the shower, trying to get out. Chi opened the shower door, letting the eight men out.  
"What was that for, Chi-chan?" Tobi asked.  
"Because I smelt something funny in my room, that's why!" Chi walked away, out into the living room. She had already gotten used to their nakedness, but they still put sweatpants on. Probably to hide themselves from embarrassment. Hidan came storming into the living room, seething with anger.  
"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?" Chi smiled innocently.  
"Do what, Hidan?"  
"THROW US IN THE FUCKING COLD SHOWER LIKE THAT? I'M FUCKING TINY NOW, BITCH!"  
"You're not any shorter."  
"I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE FUCKING THAT!" Zetsu walked out, crossing his arms. His light green hair was as spiky as usual, due to the water.

"Calm down Hidan, we're men now. Besides, someone could hear you." Hidan plopped into a chair, sprawling in it. Kisame came into the living room, running a hand through his hair slowly, and savoring the wetness.  
"I'm hungry," Kakuzu said, sitting on the arm of Hidan's chair. Hidan kicked him off. "Chi, do you have anything cheap that could feed eight people?"  
"Only just about fifty million packs of instant noodles from the Hokage." Tobi laughed, and sat down to Chi, hugging her.  
"Tobi is cold."  
"I'm sorry Tobi," she responded, petting his back. "I shouldn't have put _you_ in there. I know you were innocent" Deidara came into the room, grimacing.  
"Oh yeah, you apologize to him, but not to me. I was doing nothing but sleeping." Sasori and Itachi walked out too. Itachi leaned against the wall, in the shadows. Sasori smiled a wicked grin, and sat on the couch with Tobi and Chi.  
"I guess I'll go make the ramen then." She found a 24-pack of instant ramen in the back of her cabinet. Naruto—to make up for the S-rank missions—gave her two of them every month, to her dismay. She'd never eat it all.  
"How hungry are you all?" she called into the living room.  
"I'm so hungry I could eat two things of ramen!" Tobi shouted. Everyone else agreed. _Okay, so 8 times 2 plus one is seventeen_. She pulled out seventeen packets of the noodles, and removed the powder from each. From her cabinet, she pulled out four large pots, and filled them each to the brim with water. She put each pot on high heat, and came back out to the living room. Most of them were watching TV. Hidan was still grumbling about being small.

"Okay, we need a solution for everyone to stay human when needed. Hair dries slowly, but it would only really work for Itachi-san and Deidara-san, who both have long hair. What does everyone propose?"  
"I suggest that I make something that retains water but lets it out in small increments," Sasori suggested. He sounded sure of himself.  
"Kind of like a permeable watch or a necklace?" Chi asked. Sasori nodded.  
"I'd need the right material, though." Tobi jumped up.  
"Tobi will help!" he exclaimed, grinning a toothy grin.  
"Yes, Chi-chan!" Tobi skipped to the kitchen. Many cracks sounded. "It's not!" Tobi cracked. Sasori did too. Only ones left were Itachi and Deidara.  
"Okay, Itachi and Deidara. I think the puppies need to go to the bathroom." They both agreed as the six puppies danced by the door. "I think I have enough leashes." She walked to the closet, finding collars for all of them, and finding retractable leashes. Letting the leases dangle in her mouth, she collared all of the puppies. Hidan tried to bite her, but she slapped his muzzle gently. "Itachi and Deidara, go dunk your heads again, and put the ramen in the pots when it bubbles. I leave the house with you. Try not to break anything."  
"I won't, un."  
"I'll be back in a few." She smiled at the two boys, and hooked leashes on all of them. "Let's hope it doesn't rain," Chi pointed out, and laughed.

She headed out the door, and was pulled forward by six abnormally strong and excited puppies.  
"Back," she commanded, pulling the leashes suddenly. The puppies obeyed reluctantly. Slowly, she walked out into the streets and walked her usual route. First, she walked past her old home as a child with her parents, and then past the Uchiha Manor. The door had recently been painted over to symbolize Naruto's spiral pattern and the Uchiha's symbol. Chi smiled, and opened the door.  
"Naruto-kun! I have some new friends!" An older Naruto appeared behind a door.  
"Chi!" he shouted, and ran to hug her. After, he crouched down and was swarmed by the puppies. "They like me I think!" He was tousling with them. It was surprising how much Naruto had grown since his childhood. The Kyuubi whiskers were the most predominant feature on his face, becoming etched into his skin. His bright blue eyes contrasted with his blond hair that was still in that spiky formation. He was tanned, and his arms were slightly big. A leaner, pale man walked into the yard.  
"Naruto, get off the ground." At the sound of the man's voice, Naruto jumped up, and ran over to hug Sasuke tightly. The resemblance between Sasuke and Itachi was uncanny. They had the same eyes and the same color skin, although there were big differences. Itachi's hair was colored black, while Sasuke's was a raven-blue. Naruto picked Sasuke up, spinning the shorter man around. They started to kiss, and Chi picked the leashes up and walked out of the yard.

Once home, Chi took all of the collars off, hanging them on the coat rack near the door. She walked through the house to find Itachi and Deidara in the kitchen, stirring pots. She couldn't help but laughing at the sight of two S-ranked criminals cooking Ramen in her kitchen. Itachi and Deidara's hair was dripping wet, and soon the rest of them came into the living room, wearing their tiny sweatpants. "It's dinner time," Chi said. Carefully, she took out nine bowls and nine pairs of chopsticks. She dished out servings for all of them, including a smaller one for herself. She mixed the beef flavoring into the hot water, making a broth out of it. She put some of it in each bowl, and they all grabbed one. There wasn't enough room at the table, so they went out into the living room, and piled in. They all started to slurp their food down, except for Itachi, Chi, and Sasori. Itachi ate his food slowly, carefully. Chi took small bites, chewing them quickly. Sasori drank the liquid first, and then ate the dry noodles.

After dinner, Tobi took all of the bowls and started to wash them.  
"Tobi-kun, I can do them," Chi said quietly. Her wings shuffled gently. Once on the walk, she had resumed her wings, ears, and tail. "No, Tobi wants to thank Chi-chan."  
"Okay, thank you." She walked back into the living room, and saw only five bodies. "Where's Hidan?" Deidara shrugged. "And Kisame?"  
"Sasori is writing a list, but I don't know where Hidan is," Kakuzu said. Chi groaned, and searched through the small house. She searched in the closet—which was where Sasori was—and the two bathrooms. Finally, she cracked open her bedroom door, and there was Hidan surrounded by her underwear. Kisame was fingering one of her bras, laughing quietly. He held it up to his chest, and smiled.  
"How do I look?" Kisame asked with a laugh.  
"You look like a fucking pretty princess, okay? We're here to panty-raid, not be fucking pussies." Hidan stole the bra from Kisame's hands.  
"Can't believe she actually wears these things," Kisame wondered aloud. He flicked a thong at Hidan, and he caught it, laughing.  
"I always thought of her as the modest virgin," he laughed out. Itachi startled her by appearing right next to her, close to her ear.  
"Shall we surprise them?" he asked. Inside, Itachi was burning with rage at Kisame and Hidan sneaking into Chi's bedroom. _His_ Chi's bedroom. Chi looked up at him, and turned around at Itachi's endearing expression.  
"What?" she whispered. Itachi kissed her lightly.  
"Nothing." _That was my first kiss!_ Chi ranted inside of her head, but she couldn't help but revel in the moment. "You wear G-strings?" As if to see, Itachi put a finger into the waistband of her skirt, and pulled on a piece of lace.  
"_Stop_ that," she whispered back, impatient.  
"Anyway, shall we?"  
"Sure, three."  
"Two."  
"One," Chi whispered, pushing the door open. Both Itachi and Chi stormed into the bedroom. Chi spread her wings as far as they could go. And then _Crack_! Both Hidan and Kisame turned into the adorable puppies that they are. She heard more cracks from the living room, and one from the hall closet. The panties that Hidan had been holding fell on his small puppy head. Chi groaned, and removed the panties from his head. The dog stared back with large, teary eyes.  
"No, no! I'm not going to fall for that." Chi covered her eyes, and picked Hidan up by the scruff of his neck. "Don't look at me like that!" she yelled, shaking him once. Kisame was already in Itachi's arms, rubbing against Itachi's neck.  
"I can't stay mad at them," Itachi said sternly.  
"They're using their puppy power," Chi deadpanned, sitting on the bed, and letting Hidan nuzzle her neck. "Damn you Hidan, I will so get you later."

Sasori-puppy walked in with a piece of paper between his teeth. Chi pulled it out of his mouth, and scanned the list quickly.  
"What is it?"  
"A list for your guy's water necklaces, or whatever. I want to feel your silky hair again," Chi joked, laughing a little bit. Itachi stared back at her, and then his hair started to dry at the roots. With another crack, Itachi turned back into a puppy. There was another crack in the living room, and the other Akatsuki puppies joined them. For now, the list lay forgotten on the floor. Chi lay down on the bed, and was tackled by various puppies. Zetsu was licking her face excitedly, his tail beating at a fast rate. Hidan was biting at her fingers gently. Itachi and Tobi were rolling over her, yipping happily. Deidara was at her face, looking down. Both paws were on her forehead, and she noticed faint black lines across the lower portion of his legs. At this moment, she decided to ignore them. Soon, they were all tired, and they fell asleep on the bed, all together.

Later that night, a Hidan puppy awakened Chi, licking her cheek. She shook herself awake, and sat up. None of the puppies were disturbed, as they had rolled off her in the middle of the night. Hidan jumped off the bed, scratching at the door. Chi understood what Hidan was trying to say. She reached into the closet, and pulled out a jacket. She opened the door quietly, and Hidan led her to the door. She grabbed his collar and leash, and put them on him. She shoved her feet into some ninja sandals, and went outside. She led Hidan, and blinked herself awake. Hidan was pulling at the leash, and she went along. Soon, they were walking along Konoha's streets, Hidan sniffing at the ground. Chi didn't know what he was doing until he lifted his leg on a lamppost. She rolled her eyes, and stood there. Then, as soon as he was done, it started to rain. Hidan immediately changed back into a man. Unfortunately, it was very cold that night and Chi hadn't brought any extra clothes. Hidan scratched at the collar, and Chi took it off.  
"Thank you," Hidan gasped as he gulped air. Chi laughed, and kept her focus point at somewhere above his head. "Let's go back, old bitch. I'm done out here." She dismissed his insult.

Once inside of the house, Chi hung up Hidan's leash and collar. Hidan was standing next to her, not moving. He crossed his arms stubbornly.  
"What?" she asked impatiently.  
"Nothing. It was fucking nice when I was a dog."  
"Why?"  
"Because I got to sleep on your huge chest." She slapped him hard.  
"You asshole!" Chi whispered harshly, fuming. She was starting to swear more with the Akatsuki living in her house, and it disturbed her. Hidan smiled, and shook himself off. "Go put some pants on, tiny." He grimaced at her, and walked off to her bedroom to fish out his pair of sweatpants. Chi yawned, and looked around at the dark living room. She didn't find anything interesting, so she waited for Hidan to come out of her bedroom before walking inside, and lying down on her bed. The puppies were still outlining where she had lain before having to take Hidan out for a walk. Itachi nuzzled her arm, and wormed his way underneath it. She smiled, and turned her head towards his.  
"Good night, Itachi-kun," Chi whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Hidan leaned against the bedroom doorjamb. He saw the quick exchange between Itachi and Chi. He was pissed at Itachi. His feelings for Chi were confused. One minute he hated her, but the next he felt like kissing her. Pushing himself off of the jamb, he walked into the living room, and turned on TV. He didn't pay attention to the programs until he heard a loud knock on the door. Hidan's back went ridged, and he stood up quickly. He ran into the bedroom, and woke Chi up.

"There's someone at the door." Chi sat up groggily, and picked Itachi up into her arms. He awoke with her. If looks can kill, then Hidan would have been dead…twice. Itachi opened those ugly crimson eyes and glared at him, and Chi glared at him with blood red eyes. They walked out to the door, and Chi opened it. Hidan drenched his hair in the sink, and hid behind the door to the living room. It was Naruto and Sasuke.  
"Naruto! And Sasuke, why are you two here?"  
"Sasuke," Naruto said. Hidan could see Sasuke leaning heavily on Naruto, mumbling gibberish. Blood was dripping down his nose.  
"What happened?" Chi asked. "Couldn't be a mission."  
"Sasuke and I were drinking heavily, and he tried to jump me, so I kind of punched him. I think I overdid it." Chi nodded, and gave Itachi to Naruto. She carried Sasuke to the couch, and lay him down. Sasuke coughed, and Chi covered her nose.  
"Sake," Chi said.  
"Sake," Naruto agreed. Hidan waited for the Kyuubi-kid to walk over to the couch with Itachi, and give him back. Hidan leaned against the opening to the living room, and watched and listened quietly.

Chi pet Itachi, worrying slightly over Sasuke. Never had she seen him drunk, even though he had gone drinking with Jiraya, Tsunade, Naruto, and her many times. Itachi yipped, and licked her face. She had hoped that Naruto didn't notice the small creases in his face or the pretty crimson eyes. Itachi placed his paws on her collarbone, and looked back at Sasuke. She knew he was asking to go over and see his little brother.  
"Oh, you might as well," Chi said quietly. Slowly, she put Itachi on the couch with Sasuke, and let him go. She stood at the ready if Sasuke recognized the small creases or the eyes. Chi didn't think that Sasuke would take well to seeing his brother examine him. "Who's that? I didn't see him on the walk," Naruto said quietly.  
"He doesn't go to the bathroom as much as the rest," Chi lied.  
"He reminds me of someone, but I don't know. Those crimson eyes are striking." Chi swore inside her head numerous times. Naruto shrugged.  
"So, how has your relationship gone with the politicians?"  
"They hate it when we train together. They hate it when we go out to ramen. They hate it when I take him to the Hokage's office for advice. They hate it when we take walks together. They hate it when we go to the Hot Springs. They hate it how we kiss in public. They hate it when I take him to meetings. They hate him, and they think the Hokage should have better." Naruto stood, walking over to Sasuke, and kneeling down. "I don't care. I love him." Naruto kissed Sasuke quickly, smiling and removing a piece of hair from Sasuke's face. Sasuke stared back with wide eyes and a flushed face.

"Sasuke doesn't go well with sake, huh?" Chi asked. Itachi opened his mouth and closed it again. "Sasuke can sleep here. Sorry I don't have any extra bed or anything. It would be better if he slept here anyways. A hung over Sasuke wouldn't be good for house meetings." Naruto nodded.  
"Yeah, a few of them are coming over in the morning." Naruto rubbed his face. "I'll go home. Thank you, Chi-chan. Oh yeah, Hinata asked me out to ramen."  
"You should go. Hinata is a good friend of yours."  
"Yeah, if I didn't have Sasuke I'd probably marry her." Chi laughed.  
"When is your wedding, anyways? I know you two are engaged, but I want to know the date." Naruto grinned that still-boyish grin. "You'll get the invitation soon enough. Come over sometime, and bring this puppy. It seems that he really likes Sasuke and Sasuke likes him." Sasuke was petting the Itachi, and he was licking Sasuke's face excitedly. Chi laughed.  
"I will, Naruto-sama."  
"Call me Naruto!" Naruto griped.  
"All right, Naruto." Naruto grinned, and waved good-bye.  
"Bye Chi-chan!" Chi and Naruto hugged.  
"Bye, Naruto. Get married soon, I want to be there!"  
"Alright, I promise I will. I have to talk it over with Sasuke."  
"I know," Chi laughed out.  
"Take care of Sasuke for the night."  
"I will." Naruto bent down, and kissed Sasuke again.  
"Good night, Sasuke-kun. I'll see you tomorrow after my meeting."  
"Naruto," Sasuke said weakly, and smiled. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Sasuke." They kissed, and Naruto left.

Hidan came out of his hiding place, smiling. Itachi had climbed back to Chi's lap, and Sasuke was fighting sleep. Chi leaned back, and started to stroke Itachi's back. Hidan sat in the recliner. A small smile was still playing on his lips.  
"So, that Kyuubi kid is Hokage?"  
"Yeah. Don't you dare try to take him again."  
"Hey, we fucking stopped that after we left Akatsuki."  
"You better."  
"We did." Hidan leaned back in his chair and watched Sasuke drift off to sleep.

Once Sasuke was asleep, Chi picked up Itachi, and took him into the bathroom, drenching his head in water in the sink. The now human Itachi took his pair of black sweatpants off of the toilet. They were way too small for him, and were stretched to their limits. They all needed clothes, and she would have to go and buy some. Itachi closed both doors, trapping them inside of the bathroom.  
"What?" Chi asked. She was ready to turn into a mouse at first sign of danger, and avoided his eyes. Her wings went back into her back, and her ears lay against her head.  
"Otouto has changed," Itachi whispered. "He's no longer one that I can take care of." He put both hands on each side of Chi's head, putting his forehead against the door. "Sasuke has grown so much." Both of his hands curled into fists, making small indents in the wood. "He can protect himself. I can't believe it." Chi jumped slightly as she felt something wet hit her shoulder. She looked up in amazement, and saw Itachi's eyes watering. None but that single tear escaped.  
"Otoutosan is stronger now, yes, but he could always use an older brother," Chi whispered, and put her hand on Itachi's forearm gently. They were now holding each other's gaze, and Chi was slightly surprised that he wasn't using Mangekyou Sharingan. Slowly, she kissed his cheek, rising to her toes. She moved her hand to his cheek, cupping his face. Itachi pulled away slowly, and smiled at her.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be," Chi said, and they walked out of the bathroom.

Once in the living room, Chi sat back in her chair, and Itachi sat on the floor in front of her. Hidan eyed both of them suspiciously.  
"You asshole,' Hidan said.  
"What?" Itachi asked.  
"You two are fucking together, aren't you?" Itachi laughed quietly.  
"No, we're not," Chi retorted. Itachi looked at his drunken brother. His eyes were open a little bit. Itachi stood, walking over to his brother, observing him from above. Sasuke shrank into the couch, hiding his face behind the blanket he had pulled up to his chin. Itachi rolled his eyes, and walked over to Chi, sitting in front of the chair again.  
"Stop being her fucking Guard Dog, Itachi." Chi giggled behind her hand.  
"What if I want to be a guard dog for Chi?" Chi's eyes started to get heavy. Hidan cracked, and turned into a puppy. Itachi grinned at him, and put his hand on Chi's leg. When she didn't flinch, he leaned against it heavily. Then, he took one look at Sasuke's now sleeping form, and cracked into a puppy. He jumped up into the chair and curled up in Chi's lap. Hidan lay next to Sasuke, and cuddled up to the younger man.

Next morning, Chi awoke to a small tousle between puppies. She jumped up from the chair, displacing the calm Itachi. Kakuzu and Kisame were circling with each other, growling. Chi rolled her eyes, picking up both, and shaking them.  
"Shut up, we have a guest!" she hissed, and both dogs curled up. Chi put them back down on the floor, and Sasuke woke up. "Good morning," Chi said.  
"Chi? What happened last night? I remember drinking with Naruto, and getting really horny. But that was it. I was very deprived last night. We hadn't had sex since Naruto came back from Suna three days ago." Itachi hopped up to the couch, and growled at him a little bit.  
"Why is this dog pissed at me?"  
"I don't know," Chi lied.  
"I know you know."  
"I don't! This dog is completely unreadable." She knew that Itachi was slightly mad because Sasuke was talking about his sex life with Naruto to herself.  
"So, Chi, do you have any aspirin? I have a pounding headache."  
"You don't drink often, do you?" Chi inquired while going to the bathroom's medicine cabinet, and walked back out to the living room.  
"No, I have awesome hangovers." Sasuke's voice was sarcastic. Chi put the two pills on the coffee table, and went into the kitchen to get him a glass of water. She put it in front of him, and Sasuke took the pills, rubbing his temples, and drinking it down. "Thank you."  
"No problem," Chi said, sitting down again. The puppies whined at the door, begging to go out. "Want to help me walk them?" Sasuke nodded reluctantly. Chi got the collars and leashes off of the coat rack. "Each collar goes with the puppy's eyes." Sasuke nodded, and they put all the collars on quickly. Once done, Chi handed the leashes of Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, and Kisame. They stood dutifully by his feet. The rest, she held on her own, Itachi and Kakuzu's leashes in one hand and Hidan and Zetsu's in the other.

They headed out onto the street, and Chi turned right, Sasuke following beside her. The dogs pulled slightly at the leashes, and sniffed here and there for the perfect spot. Chi burst out laughing at the thought. Eight S-ranked criminals taking a piss on the street. Every dog and Sasuke looked at her. Chi wiped her eye, and shook her head.  
"It's nothing."  
"Okay," Sasuke said quietly. They continued the walk until Sasuke couldn't hold it anymore. "How do you think I could have sex with Naruto again?"  
"Huh?" Chi asked. He had caught her unawares, and she needed him to repeat the question so she knew she heard him right. "Oh!" She thought about for a few seconds, and then had an idea. _Hell, I dream about men enough to know what I'd do._ "Alright, so what you do is—after he's off of his home-meeting—you want to pull him into bed and seduce him well enough. You know, rub against him and stuff. Then…. It's hard! I'm still a virgin, so I don't know!" Chi griped about revealing to the Akatsuki and Sasuke that she was still a virgin. Hidan yipped happily. She kicked him when Sasuke was looking away. Itachi nuzzled her shin lightly.  
"So, Chi, did you have any dreams last night?"  
"No, why do you ask?"  
"I had this one where Itachi came back, and he was staring at me. I hid my face behind the blanket, so I don't know. You were sitting in a chair like it was fine."  
"Oh? Really? It must've been a dream. Itachi died a long, long time ago and you had your revenge. Right?"  
"Yeah, I saw the bastard die."  
"So he's dead. Your dream was silly." They walked by Naruto and Sasuke's house, and the politicians came out as soon as they passed the doors. There was nowhere to go, and they were trapped. They were instantly swarmed by about five politicians. The rest ignored the two, and moved on.  
"So, Lord Hokage's little fuck-buddy, huh?"  
"You shame the Uchiha name. Instead of continuing the clan, you go with the Honorable Lord Hokage. He should be with a woman," another said.  
"You're a traitor, just a toy for Orochimaru." Chi bristled with anger.  
"And here you are with the Akatsuki girl, Chi." Itachi and Hidan growled. "And look! She has even more dogs! Her apartment must be dirty." Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Deidara started to growl. All their ears lay flat against their heads. Then, Naruto came out of the building. He had wanted to tell one of the politicians one more thing, but sighted Sasuke, Chi, and the dogs. He was pissed at the politicians. "Sasuke, Chi! What are you two doing here?" Naruto ran up to them, hugging Sasuke tightly. Chi smiled, and the puppies swarmed around the two men's feet.  
"We were just walking the eight puppies that _Konoha_ dumped on her doorstep."  
"I like these puppies!" Naruto exclaimed, and bent down. He started to roughhouse with the eight dogs, and soon he was on all fours. The five politicians stared openly. Chi laughed behind her hand.  
"Naruto, let's not do this on the street," Sasuke said, embarrassed. Chi kneeled down while Naruto stood up. She unhooked all of the leashes, and let most of the puppies run over to Naruto. Itachi hesitated, and looked up at Chi. She picked him up, and let him nestle into her chest. The politicians walked away, shaking their heads. The three adults and the puppies all walked into the huge Uchiha manor.

"You have two more!" Naruto exclaimed. "The black one in your arms, and the golden retriever." Chi nodded.  
"Yeah, they don't go to the bathroom as much as the others do." It was a clone of last night. Naruto started to run around with the puppies, playing a sort of tag. Sasuke went to make tea, and Chi sat in the doorway with Itachi. Soon—while watching his friends—Itachi wanted to run around too, and silently asked Chi if it were all right. "Of course, Itachi-kun," Chi whispered. He got off her lap, and started to run around with his friends. Chi watched with a bit of amusement. When Sasuke came back with tea, Chi was already laughing. From off of the tray, Chi took her cup gratefully. Sasuke leaned against the other side of the doorway. Little did they all know that there was a rather large puddle in the yard, and Naruto was heading right for it. A crack sounded as two of the puppies hit water. Chi jumped up.  
"NO!"  
"What?" Sasuke asked, standing up. There was a yell from Naruto. Chi ran out into the yard, jumping in between a soaking wet Itachi and Kakuzu and a very pissed Naruto. Sasuke jumped forward, trying to get at the two wet men, but Chi held him back.  
"STOP!" Chi yelled. Sasuke and Naruto stopped struggling. Itachi and Kakuzu stood up, shaking off the water from their bodies. Unfortunately, they had gotten their heads wet, which meant at least an hour of staying human. "They're not criminals anymore. They quit Akatsuki. All of them did. Let's go inside before someone sees us." Chi grabbed Sasuke and Naruto's hands, and led them inside. The rest of them followed, their tails between their legs. Kakuzu and Itachi went behind everyone, feeling completely guilty. Chi beckoned them up, and Kakuzu walked beside Sasuke, Itachi walking directly behind Chi. Naruto and Sasuke glared at him the whole time.

Once inside, Chi sat Naruto and Sasuke down on the couch, while Kakuzu and Itachi sat at the table. Kakuzu fiddled with his strings, and Itachi looked at the wood.  
"Can Itachi and Kakuzu borrow a pair of sweat pants or something?"  
"Go ahead," Naruto said. "I don't like their nakedness." Kakuzu and Itachi trotted into Naruto and Sasuke's room, and grabbed two pairs of sweatpants. Kakuzu put on a pair of bright orange ones—Naruto's—and Itachi wore a pair of black ones—Sasuke's. They fit them rather well. "Chi, would you like to tell us why you're harboring eight S-ranked Criminals in your home without telling us. That's treason, you know. I'm the Hokage, and I should tell Konoha about it."  
"No, don't! Please. They're nice, if not for their attitudes."  
"Itachi killed my whole clan," Sasuke deadpanned.  
"_Everyone but Itachi go outside_." Chi commanded. The dogs couldn't resist the voice of an alpha. The different timber of her voice unsettled Naruto, and it took all of his will power not to run outside. "I have to tell something." Chi turned to Itachi, and waited for the others to go outside. "Itachi, may I tell them?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This chapter contains HUGE yaoi reference. X3 I'm a big Yaoi fan... yay! It's very gay and in the good way. ^_^ Soooooooo... here's the end of my random crack.  
Luffles you Malice-kun, Poptartz, Sugarplum, and Cheetoz!!!~3

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I DON'T own Naruto and Sasuke.... or any other Naruto Characters. T_T Naruto and Sasuke would be mating like Rabbits. X3

Itachi would have done anything for her. When Itachi had stood, refusing to say 'go ahead,' she had cornered him against the wall. Her chest was pressing against his upper stomach, and she stared at him with hard eyes.

"I don't want to use an Alpha's voice with you, but I will if I have to!" she said. Itachi blushed, and then looked away. Sasuke was staring at them.

"I won't!" Itachi retorted. Chi put her hands on Itachi's hips gently, looking up at him with big, watery eyes. She was trying to use a combination of sex appeal and puppy eyes. It worked magic on Itachi. "Okay fine. Just get off me."

"Yes!" She pushed herself off the wall, and sat in front of Naruto and Sasuke. And then, in a low voice, she told them the tale of Itachi.

Once done, Chi leaned back on the table. Itachi was looking down. Both Naruto and Sasuke's mouths were slightly ajar.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke said finally. Itachi nodded.

"You have to move in here," Naruto said. "Your apartment is small, and you guys can have the rooms that we don't use. Everything is in place from when the Uchiha clan lived here. They're all dusted too, because I kept the rooms immaculate while Sasuke was out." Chi danced around the room, going outside.

"We're moving in!" Chi exclaimed, spinning around. Itachi watched with amusement. Sasuke observed this quietly, smirking. Surprising, there was an endearing affection with this moment. Sasuke had the sudden urge to lead Itachi around the house.

Slowly, Sasuke stood, and Naruto looked at him with curious eyes.

"Itachi, would you come with me?" Sasuke inquired. Itachi's eyes were torn from Chi. He stood, nodding. Sasuke walked out of the room with his older brother.

"So, why'd you want me to come for a walk with you."

"Now that I know you're story, I don't hate you. I want to show you something."

"Okay?" Itachi said, slightly confused. Sasuke led him to the main hall, and showed him a small table. It had two lone candles and two picture frames. One was an old, faded one picturing the fourth Hokage and a shorter, red haired woman. She was pregnant. The other was a picture of Itachi's dad, mother, Itachi himself, and Sasuke. It was taken years ago, when Itachi was about six. Sasuke was hugging onto Itachi's waist.

"Who's this?" Itachi asked, tracing the woman's figure with a finger.

"Naruto's parents. This is a sort of 'family corner.' My family." Sasuke pointed to the picture of the Uchihas. "And Naruto's family." Sasuke picked it up, looking at it with tender eyes. "I think Chi gave him this idea."

"How so?"

"She has a picture of her parents near her doorway."

"Now that you say it, I think I remember." He had seen a picture frame near the doorway. Not that he needed a picture to remember her parents. Her mother was always there with a cool drink after their training or playing. Itachi smiled, because Chi looked almost exactly like her mother, except for the Kekkai Genkai and hair color, which belonged to her father. Sasuke noticed his expression, and put the picture of Naruto's parents down.

"Well, we'll be living with each other from now on, so I'm going to go take a shower. I haven't taken a shower since at least two days ago." Itachi laughed a little bit.

Once Sasuke went to the bathroom, Itachi went into the living room where the rest were. Hidan had once more cracked into a puppy. Chi was sitting next to Naruto and they were telling stories animatedly. Itachi smiled, and sat next to Chi.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Taking a shower," Itachi replied. Naruto's face broke out into a grin, and he stood. Chi's ears twitched slightly as she heard a shower turn on.

"I'll be back soon." Naruto ran out of the room. Chi giggled, and leaned against Itachi a little bit. He sighed, and gently put his arm around her shoulders. She blushed.

"Chi?"

"Yes?" she murmured, leaning into him more heavily. At that moment, Hidan jumped on Itachi's lap, forcing them apart. Itachi glared at the dog, and Chi jumped slightly. Sasori—who was on the floor, staring off into space—reminded her of a certain list that was on her bedroom floor. "Oh, crap!" she yelled. "Itachi, I'll be right back. I forgot something from the house. If Naruto and Sasuke come back, tell them that I'll be right back." Itachi stood, holding Hidan in his arms.

"I want to go too. You might be ambushed." She stared skeptically at him.

"I'm in Konoha, I'll be fine."

"Still, take one of the dogs with you. Or me." Chi groaned slightly, and kissed his cheek, standing on her toes. It was strange, and it felt as though they were a couple. "Please?"

"Okay, fine," she said impatiently. "Come on, Deidara." Deidara barked, and followed her to the door. "I'll be back soon. I'm just going to run to the house."

"Alright, come back soon!"

Once she was gone, Itachi sat on the couch. The puppies were playing on the floor. He leaned back, and felt his hair. It was almost dry. Setting Hidan down, Itachi walked into the kitchen. He dunked his head in the sink, and got his hair wet once again. The sweatpants from his Otouto were still too tight. Sasuke had a slimmer waist than his. Sasuke was smaller than Itachi, surprisingly. He had turned out to be tall, but slim. He was slightly shorter than Itachi, who was 6 ft. Letting out a rather long sigh, Itachi leaned against the counter. They were better than Chi's, at least. Those felt as though he was being constricted. Hidan padded into the kitchen, sitting at his feet and growling at him. Itachi picked him up, and put him into the sink, turning on the water. Soon, Hidan was sprawling on the counter.

"Asshole," Hidan hissed, easing himself out of the sink, and onto the floor. Itachi laughed, and Hidan stalked out, smoothing his hair back and getting the orange sweatpants outside on the stairs. Once he came back, Hidan sat on the counter, seething.

"Down boy," Itachi laughed out.

"Who do you think you are, cuddling with Chi like that?" Itachi jumped in surprise. It was the first time Hidan hadn't called her a name when talking to Chi or about her. "Honestly, you know who has feelings about her and who doesn't!"

"I have feelings too, _Otouto_," Itachi said with a sting in his voice. Hidan completely hated Itachi's derogatory nickname for him.

"Call Sasuke that," Hidan yelled, acting very much like a small child.

"Feelings aside, we should probably get some clothes soon."

"Yeah, but you look very feminine in Sasuke's pants." Itachi sent him a death glare with his Sharingan. He was glad that he still had both the look of his Mangekyou Sharingan and his store of Chakra. Although, for their safety, he masked it. Everyone masked their insane amounts of Chakra, which tended to make most irritable. Except, as puppies, no one had any Chakra, so that was the good thing. The only 'hurtful' thing that they could do as puppies is biting each other…. Often, that hurt because they were now all in their teething stages of life, and wanted to bite something. That something turned out to be each other's tails. He was going to have to ask Chi if she could buy them some hard, plastic toys. She'd probably understand. At that moment, Chi came back with Deidara—still a puppy—and she was holding a list. Quickly, Chi removed Deidara's collar and leash, and disappeared out the door once again. Itachi swore, using a transformation jutsu and turning himself into a regular citizen with long, blonde hair and blue eyes. He masked his Chakra again, and his disguise was perfect. Hidan stared at him.

"I used to be ANBU, so I had to disguise myself a lot. I'm rather good at it." He ran into Naruto and Sasuke's room—they were still taking a shower—and grabbed one of Naruto's shirts. He pulled on some of Sasuke's shoes—which were two sizes too small—and ran out the door. Honestly, he looked like a very poor person.

Once on the street, he found Chi easily. It wasn't hard to miss a person with wolf ears, tail, and black wings. Plus, her long red hair made her easy to spot. She was talking with a fourteen-year-old boy. He remembered his face from long ago. It was Konohamaru. Itachi stayed back, keeping the two in one eye while he pretended to be interested in a Dango stand. Chi waved good-bye to Konohamaru, and the small boy ran off. Chi studied a piece of paper. She walked into a store, and Itachi walked near the store's opening, thinking about buying a cup of tea. He shuffled his feet absentmindedly, waiting for her to come out. She was carrying a shopping bag with bits and pieces. Itachi was confused, but followed her none-the-less. She took a pen from her mouth, and crossed a few things off on the list. She walked past a few more stores—getting stares from numerous guys—and headed into yet another. This one sold various house supplies. Itachi was even more confused as she bought a box of large, clear trash bags, some thread, and some sewing needles. She went out of the store, with another bag, and started to go back to the Uchiha Manor. A girl stopped her, seeing that she was on the way to the Uchiha Manor. She had pink hair, and jade-green eyes. Her hair reached down to about her shoulders. Itachi had remembered her from the visit with that shy girl, Hinata. After some laughing, they started to walk back to the Uchiha Manor together. Itachi swore, and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Chi had expected that, when she got to the manor, all of the Akatsuki would be dogs. She was wrong. Very, very, wrong. The living room was in an uproar, with Itachi trying to usher a naked Deidara, Zetsu, and Kakuzu into another room. Itachi failed epically because Sakura and Chi walked in when Itachi was yelling at Deidara. Sasuke was drying his hair with a towel, and both Naruto and Sasuke were in yukatas. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of Deidara—who she remembered quite well from the Suna incident with Gaara.

"YOU!" she yelled, stomping in the living room, and starting to beat on Deidara. He was a little bit helpless with his naked state, and he was trying to cover his front while fending off her attacks. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" She yelled louder. Itachi calmly put his hand over her mouth, holding her back.

"Please stop," he said quietly. "We're not the bad guys anymore."

"We're not, un," Deidara murmured. Chi went over to the couch, and sat next to Deidara, petting his hair gently.

"I still hate all of you!" Sakura said. "You're the one that killed Sasuke's family, but here he is just standing there like it's normal! And laughing!" She was fuming, Chi could see that. Sasuke was laughing, handing the towel to Naruto to dry his hair off too. His was all over the place from messing it up with the towel, and he smoothed it back. Then, he spiked the back, making it like his old hairstyle.

"I'm standing here and laughing because there's nothing wrong. They're moving in with us, anyway."

"They're what?!?" Sakura's jaw hung slightly ajar. The ones that were puppies were walking into the kitchen to get their hair wet by Kakuzu. Chi set both of her bags down, and Sasori picked them up, going off into a corner to work. Sakura stared at him with wide eyes. "Why is he alive?" Sakura asked.

"He's a puppet?" Chi said in a questioning tone.

"We're all alive," Zetsu said, slicking his hair back. "Pein and Konan used two jutsus on us, and we don't exactly know how they work." Itachi laughed wryly, and released his hold on Sakura hesitantly. Deidara and Sakura stared at each other for a few seconds, before Sakura sat next to Chi. Itachi had nowhere to sit, so he sat on the coffee table. Sasuke walked over and sat next to him. Sakura observed this.

"I still don't like any of you," Sakura deadpanned. "Hidan killed Asuma, Itachi the Uchiha Clan, Deidara killed Gaara, and you are all S-ranked criminals. All of you are sitting in front of the Hokage like it's nothing!" Sakura exclaimed.

"There's a reason behind that," Naruto said.

"They're not evil anymore. You see, I could walk in front of Hidan, and he wouldn't grab me," Naruto said, walking in front of Hidan. Hidan smirked, and picked Naruto up, throwing him over his shoulder, and making to go outside. Sasuke's face was pure horror. Hidan laughed, and threw Naruto back on his feet.

"I'm kidding, fox." Chi giggled, and Naruto walked to Sasuke.

"YOU NEVER TOUCH HIM LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Sasuke seethed, growling at Hidan, and standing in front of Naruto protectively. Chi laughed, picturing a kitten-Sasuke in front of a big Wolf like Hidan. That was what it looked like, anyway. Naruto gave Sasuke a big bear hug from behind, grinning.

"Calm down, Sasuke." Sasuke did, and sat back next to Itachi. Itachi smiled down at his Otouto. Then, Itachi told the story of how they got to be turned into dogs. Frankly, none of them had ever heard it. Except for the Akatsuki themselves, obviously.

"Once the Peins had all died, and peace was restored to Konoha, a certain seal went off inside of our rings and Sasori's 'heart.' Then, we were all newborn puppies, who couldn't even walk. All of our ninja tools, Akatsuki cloaks, and ninja bands were deserted as different people came upon us struggling for life. Hidan had been born atop of his burial ground, and Kakuzu just nearby. I was born at the old Uchiha hideout, completely blind. I had all of my memories from when I was alive, but they were fuzzy. I sat there for about three days until my new owner came by and picked me up. By then, my eyes had opened and I had remembered most of my memories."

"Wait, puppies eyes don't open until at least nine days after they're born."

"We mature faster than normal puppies when we're with each other. When we're not, we mature slowly, but still faster than other puppies. By the way, we're all teething. We need hard, plastic toys to chew on instead of each other's tails," Itachi said, laughing.

"I have a box of them, because I'm Konoha's pet sitting service," Chi deadpanned. Itachi looked at her skeptically. Chi nodded.

"Okay, anyway, my new owner was a rouge, so he wasn't around that much. I grew and grew, until my ninja died. I was alone again, sitting in his house. I lived off the dog food, until I stuck my muzzle into the water deeper. I instantly cracked into a man, and I walked—clumsily, at first—outside. I walked into the forest until I got dry again. Then, I ran into a blue puppy about my size. It was Kisame, naturally. At this time, a similar thing was happening with the rest of the Akatsuki. Together, we found ourselves at a small town. There, we ran into Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori. Soon after, we ran into a woman. She took us in, and that's where we met Zetsu. We grew for a time, until she was killed because of Zetsu. He accidentally forgot to mask his Chakra once when he turned into a human, and ninjas came and killed her, as a precaution. We hid in the corner of the living room, as we were scared. Surprisingly, they were Konoha ninjas, and they took a wooden box, picked us up, and carried us to your house. We sat in there for at least an hour or two, then you arrived. The rest you know." Chi nodded, and stood, sitting next to Itachi. She leaned on him. The rest of the Akatsuki yelped, and then Hidan, Tobi, and Kisame leaped at Itachi, tackling him to the ground. They started to wrestle, the four men yelling profanities at each other.

"Would you four stop!" Chi and Sakura yelled at the same time. The all stopped wrestling, and looked at both girls.

"Stop wrestling, Nee-chan." Itachi wriggled out of it, smoothing back his almost-dry hair. All of the Akatsuki, except for Deidara, cracked into puppies. Deidara sighed a little bit as the puppies swarmed around Sakura. She sighed, but was destroyed by their cuteness. Sasori brought eight bracelets over to Chi. They were made of mostly plastic, with clear pieces of trash bag sown on to hold water. They were all very watertight, and kept all of the Akatsuki members in contact with water until the water evaporated. She stood, going into the kitchen. The puppies, Itachi, Deidara, and Sakura followed her. She put their paws in the sink, and ran the water. Seven naked men stood in the kitchen. Chi quickly filled the bracelets with water, and clasped them on each of the men. They all fit rather well.

"Thank you, Sasori, un." Itachi ran his hand through his hair, which was now dry. Chi combed through it gently, smiling.

"You remember when we were little, it was so fun to screw around with your hair." Itachi laughed, and shook his head.

"I hated it. Now, it's rather soothing." Chi giggled. Hidan growled a little bit, glaring at him. She snuggled into his back with her nose gently.

"Chi, they need clothes." She jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Well, let's go shopping," Chi said.

Naruto got a piece of paper, and a pencil.

"Alright everyone, write your sizes of everything here." They stood in a line, writing quick notes. Sasuke picked up the piece of paper once they were done.

"Everyone in the Akatsuki is rather big, aren't they?" Chi giggled at the perverted sounding joke.

"Stop being pervy, Chi!" Sakura said, starting to laugh. Chi giggled more, and soon the two girls were standing there laughing. Hidan walked over to Chi, and pat her head. Chi growled, and bit his hand hard. Itachi chuckled, and walked over to both of them. Gently, he removed Chi from Hidan's hand, and hugged her.

"No biting," he admonished gently.

"Okay, fine," she pouted, crossing her arms. Sakura laughed.

"Anyway," Sasuke said, studying the paper more closely.

"We should go clothes shopping," Naruto finished.

"Yes, I was about to say that. Well, Naruto and I should go. Women shopping for men's clothes would look…well, different. Chi and Sakura, watch the Akatsuki please." Chi bowed mockingly, and Sakura saluted.

"Yes Hokage's-fiancé-kun!" Sasuke groaned, and Chi hugged both of the men tightly. "Don't take to long, here, I'll give you some money." She rummaged through her pockets for a second, and then took out a wallet. She handed both men a wad of money.

When Sasuke and Naruto left, Chi walked into the living room. Some of the Akatsuki followed—some of the Akatsuki being Itachi, Hidan, Kisame, and Tobi. Chi curled up on the couch like a cat, mindful of her skirt.

"Hey, Chi-chan?"

"Yes, Tobi-kun?"

"If you can change into any animal, why aren't you a dog when we are?"

"There's a reason behind that. Yes, my Kekkai Genkai does allow me to become an animal at anytime, but if I continue to stay in that state, my mind becomes more animalistic, and I can no longer control myself, really. I can only use the Kekkai Genkai in short spouts, or—like you see me here—certain traits are an animal's." It was hard to explain, but she worded it much like her father did when he explained the Kekkai Genkai. "You have to hold onto your humanity with every fiber of your being, or else the mind you have as a human will wash away." Itachi frowned and sat next to Chi, but a little ways away, so none of the other guys could complain. Hidan saw this, and grimaced slightly, but—just to spite everyone else—he sat right next to Chi. Kisame grimaced. Tobi growled a little bit, but hid it behind his hand. They heard the door open and close, and Naruto and Sasuke walked in with numerous bags.

Once the two men had laid the bags on the coffee table, they sat on the couch. All the Akatsuki members attacked the bags, finding out whose clothes were whose. They dressed out in the living room, stretching. Everyone's clothes fit perfectly. Chi clapped her hands, and made everyone turn around. Sasori, Hidan, Tobi, and Kisame were dressed in all black. Itachi was dressed in a dark red shirt with black pants. Kakuzu and Zetsu were dressed in white, and Deidara was dressed in a dark blue. Chi giggled happily.

"Yay! No more naked men!" Sakura said happily.

"Well, we're moving in here, so we need to get boxes," Chi thought out loud. Itachi nodded in agreement, sitting down in a chair.

"I have boxes in a room from when I moved to my own apartment here," Naruto said. Chi nodded. "I'll go get them."

"I also have the box that you guys came in," Chi said, smiling a little bit. Kisame sat on the couch, and Sakura sat next to Chi.

"Here's the boxes," Naruto said, walking in with a pile of boxes standing higher than his head. Chi giggled, and the Akatsuki took all of them.

"We'll need a cart too," Kakuzu pointed out. "A cheap one."

"I can probably get us a free one from Ichiraku ramen," Naruto said.

"Yeah, they're glad that the Hokage is such a big customer," Sasuke teased. "It's where you usually take me out to dinner." Chi laughed. The Akatsuki removed their bracelets, and dried their wrists off. Each one cracked into puppies. Chi picked up the bracelets, and drained them outside, coming back in. They had all hopped inside of a box, and curled up. Naruto was gone.

A few minutes later, Naruto came back dragging a cart. Chi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all loaded the cart full of boxes. Then, they all started to push the cart simultaneously. Soon, they were back in front of Chi's small apartment. The dogs hopped out of the box and cart, and were barking in front of the door. Sasuke carried the boxes this time. They started to pack; the Akatsuki had turned back into humans, and were helping. Sakura had bought tape, and soon all of the apartment's contents were emptied.

They loaded all of the boxes onto the cart, and started to push it forward again. The puppies followed, running in front of the cart a little bit. Itachi whined because he couldn't turn into a human and push the cart. Chi sighed, and pushed her body forwards even more. Finally, they were at the Uchiha Manor, and they pushed the cart into the Uchiha Manor's main path to the door. Then, they unloaded the boxes into each spare room. Chi leaned against Itachi—who had turned back into a human as soon as they were inside the manor—heavily, and sighed. He smiled slightly, and put his arm around her shoulders. Naruto came running up right then, breathing heavily.

"What is it?" The Hokage was grinning.

"Sasuke…."

"Sasuke?" Itachi inquiring. "What is it? Is Otouto okay?"

"We're going to get married in two weeks," Naruto said, completely out of breath.

"Are you serious!" Chi exclaimed. Naruto nodded. Chi hugged him, picking Naruto up, and spinning him around. She was giggling happily.

"Okay, okay, Chi stop! It's embarrassing to be picked up be a girl!" Naruto squirmed with a strained voice. Chi released him, and went skipping off to find Sasuke.

Finally, she found him sitting on the stairs of the side door to the manor. He was staring out at the sky in his yukatas, smiling happily.

"Sasuke-kun!" He immediately turned around, looking at her with a large grin on his face. "SASUKE! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Chi ran over, and hugged him tightly. Sasuke hugged her back, smiling.

"Yeah, I am. To Naruto!" They squealed for a few seconds. "Oh gosh, we have to invite everyone!" Chi laughed.

"Not the politicians!"

"Maybe the politicians." Chi giggled.

"Why?" she inquired.

"Well," Sasuke explained. "Now that they see us getting married, they'll know we're serious!" Chi was shocked at Sasuke's quick thinking.

"Hell yeah!" Hidan walked outside.

"Heard you two were getting married. The fox and you." Sasuke nodded happily.

"They are!" Chi giggled happily. "Everyone is going to have to be dogs for the wedding, by the way." Hidan growled.

"I don't want to be a dog," Tobi whined from behind Hidan. Chi stood up, and hugged Tobi tightly. Sasuke stood, walking back into the living room, and sitting on the couch. Sakura sat in one of the recliners, happy for her best friends.

The two weeks passed by quickly, and the date of the wedding approached. Chi, Sasuke, and Sakura were on Cloud Nine since the day the wedding was proposed. It was to be a small get together, with only a couple of friends. Kazekage Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were coming in a day before the wedding. Everything was ready, and the day of the Hokage's marriage was finally there.

Sasuke sat on his bed nervously. Chi spun into the room holding some clothes in her hands. Sakura trailed behind her, holding other various things.

"Sasuke-kun! I have a clothes and everything you need!" Chi sang out. She closed and locked the door, grinning at Sasuke. Sakura smiled.

"Yup Sasuke, would you let us dress you?"

"As long as you don't make me look like a girl," Sasuke groaned. Chi squealed, and sat on the bed, making Sasuke close his eyes.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue," Chi muttered gently. "Sasuke, you need to undress." Sasuke followed her orders "Well, Sakura, what should we do with him?" Sakura opened their makeup case, and smiled a little bit. "I have an idea. We're having the wedding tonight, right?" Sakura nodded. "In the moonlight with lots of candles?" Sakura nodded again.

"You know that, don't you?"

"Yup! Just making sure." She gave Sakura a mischievous grin. Quickly, she took out a small pot of paint. "Okay, Sasuke, you can't move for quite a while." Sasuke nodded quickly, and then stayed still. "This is going to feel good. Sakura, go and watch outside. If Itachi comes in, let him in. He'll probably be a dog because Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari are here." Sakura nodded, and went outside of the door. Chi started to spread the slightly translucent paint all around Sasuke's body. She started on the face, accenting his cheekbones, and swirling it to make a circle. She smiled as she worked, slowly making her way down Sasuke's body. Sakura opened the door.

"It's Itachi. He wants to say hello to his brother."

"Let him in," Chi said, not taking her eyes off of Sasuke's lower stomach. "Sasuke, dear, lay on your back." Sasuke obeyed, and opened his eyes. "Hey, no looking down!" Chi admonished. "You'll mess up the paint on your neck." Itachi walked in, closing the door behind him. Chi didn't remove her eyes from Sasuke's arm that she had moved on to. Itachi smiled, crossing his arm.

"Hello, Otouto."

"Hello Nii-chan," Sasuke murmured. Itachi traced the lines with his eyes.

"Sparkles?"

"It'll look good, Itachi-kun. It's fast-drying, and will only come off in the shower." She smiled at him. "Then, I'll have to go get dressed. Oh, and Hinata has a gift for all of you." Itachi shuddered a little bit.

"She's trying to find me," he said. Chi laughed, and moved onto Sasuke's legs. She was soon done with those. Itachi watched in silence as he watched the woman he liked concentrate on his Otouto.

"Stand up Sasuke," she ordered, and Sasuke obeyed. Slowly, she started to work on Sasuke's back, and soon his butt.

"No body will be seeing that, will they?" Itachi inquired. Chi gave him a mischievous grin. "What is that look for?"

"Naruto will see it." She worked quickly on his legs. Then, she straightened, and leaned against Itachi. "Pretty so far, isn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah, you did good." She kissed his cheek in thanks.

"Well, Sasuke. Don't move for about five minutes. I think I can start to work on your face." Chi rummaged through Sakura and her make-up case for a few seconds, and asked Itachi to walk over to her. "Hold these." She dumped some small containers in his hands, and picked up a pencil. Slowly, she started on his makeup. Sasuke was shuffling by the time she was done. "Well, you're done for your body. Now to dress you." She pulled Itachi towards the bed, and lay out at least five different outfits for Sasuke. They all fit Sasuke's frame rather well. Itachi sat there for a second, and pointed to one.

"I like this one."

"So do I," Chi agreed. She picked it up, giving the clothes to Sasuke. "You should be dry now." He nodded, and dressed in the clothes she gave him.

"You sure that this is suitable for an almost fall night?" Sasuke asked, looking down.

"It's rather warm."

"Okay, I'm trusting you." Chi smiled, and took a small clip from the bed, and clipped one side of Sasuke's hair back.

"Something Blue. Something borrowed…." She looked around, and grabbed a small white choker from her dresser. "This is mine. So, you have something borrowed. Something new is your clothes, and something old is…" Chi had an idea, and rummaged in her drawers for a few seconds. She brought out a pair of white gloves. "These might seem strange on a guy, but you fit it, Sasuke." He growled at her, and pulled them on. Chi grinned, and hopped up and down. Sakura knocked at the door again, and Itachi took his bracelet off, wiping his wrist on his pants. He cracked back into a dog, and Sakura popped her head in.

"Hinata needs to find the last dog. She has a gift for all of them, but can't find the eighth. And there he is." Sakura poked her hand in, holding up a long ribbon.

"Give it to me," Chi said, taking the ribbon. Sakura was staring at Sasuke.

"Sasuke. You look…good. Naruto will love it!" Sasuke smiled at her.

"The wedding is starting in about ten minutes. Go into my bathroom. I have to change." She kneeled down, tying the ribbon around Itachi's neck into a bow. It was white with small designs. She nuzzled Itachi's furry cheek, giggling. The ribbon strangely complemented Itachi's fur color and eyes. "Run along, Itachi-kun." The puppy licked her cheek, and then darted out of the room, sliding on the wooden floor. She laughed, and Sasuke walked into her bathroom.

Chi changed into a white dress with a little bit of lace around the collar that fell down to the middle of her chest. She spun around.

"You can come out, Sasuke." He walked out of the bathroom, nervous.

"Chi-chan?"

"Sasuke, don't chicken out!" she admonished harshly.

"It's not that. I'm nervous, but it's just that this feels right. It feels right marrying Naruto-kun." She smiled, and took him by the arm. She opened the door, and saw eight puppies staring up at them. Chi sighed heavily, shaking her head.

"Well, let's go." They walked through the deserted house out into the Uchiha Manor. Naruto gasped as he saw Sasuke standing with Chi in the doorway.

A/N: Huge Cliffhanger. =3 I'm about a third done with the third chapter. ^_^"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Wow…. This chapter was slightly hard to write. Naruto and Sasuke are just so Kawaii when their older! *fangirl squee * There's quite a bit of Fluff… and accidental two timing. O_o The main peoples are slowly fleshing themselves out…. *sigh * I love this chapter, and it will probably be one of my favorite that I write. There's a lot of Yaoi references and major Shounen-ai… warning to the guys! w Well, there's crack, puppies (obviously), seriousness, and maybe stalking… by Itachi, Hidan, Tobi, Kisame, and or Deidara. Oh, yes, and a VERY mild lemon. It's like a Limon. XD

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, unfortunately, owns these characters…. Or else Naruto wouldn't be rated PG =D Screaming Yellow Zonkers belong to ConAgra foods, but are sadly dead, being replaced by Fiddle Faddle.**

The outside of the Uchiha Manor was covered in white candles, burning brightly. They were hanging everywhere. The doors, the roof, the trees, and the fence. There was an alter that was surrounded by burning candles. They all gave off a sweet, light vanilla scent. Naruto was standing at the white alter, waiting impatiently for Sasuke. There was a priest standing there, and all of Naruto's close friends were sitting in their chairs. The politicians were in the back, waiting for the ceremony to be over. Each of them had given a wedding gift, of course, but they still weren't convinced. Kakashi, Iruka, and Jiraya were all sitting next to one another, and Tsunade was sitting next to Jiraya. They were all in the front row, and Iruka was holding Kakashi's hand, smiling. Then, the door opened, and there was Sasuke and Chi standing there, with their arms hooked.

Everyone's jaw dropped slightly at the sight of Sasuke. He was being led slowly by Chi. She had to smile at the satisfaction of her work. Slowly, Sasuke was being led towards the altar. He was wearing white shorts and white boots that went up to the middle of his shin. The paint shimmered in the light, making Sasuke look even paler than he usually did. His shirt was tight fitting with a small blue fox at the corner. Sasuke's eyes—now red with Sharingan—were accented by eyeliner. They reached the altar, and Sasuke went up the two steps to Naruto. He was wearing his Hokage coat—fashioned after Yondaime's—and a white dress shirt underneath and an orange tie. They kissed for a second, and then turned towards the priest.

The ceremony was soon over, and everyone stood, clapping when they kissed. They got off the altar, and all of the Politicians left without another word. The married couple immediately got glomped and tackled by their friends. Shikamaru walked up to Chi, and smiled. Temari was standing beside him. Chi smiled, and hugged Temari. Hidan tried to climb up Temari's leg, and Chi set him down.

"Sorry, I have to dog-sit for Konoha," she apologized.

"Dogs are troublesome." Temari chuckled.

"_These_ dogs are troublesome," Chi said with a tiny bit of malice in her voice. All of the dogs slinked away. Itachi was over in Sasuke's arms, barking happily.

"Well, we have to go congratulate the married couple," Temari said. They said quick good-byes. Chi smiled and noticed how happy both Sasuke and Naruto looked. Sasuke was slim and pale next to the Hokage, and they contrasted. The people started to dissipate, and go inside where the reception was going to be held. The puppies followed, trailing after Chi.

Gaara was over by the punch bowl, sipping some pink punch quietly. Chi hugged him from behind, and almost toppled him and the punch over.

"Gaa-chan!"

"Chi, no matter how many times I tell you, I'm not Gaa-chan!"

"Yes you are, Gaa-chan. I don't care what you say!" Chi retorted. "So, how's my hometown doing? Is it still as sandy as usual."

"It's a Desert, Chi."

"I know, I know. Still, how is Baki?"

"He's fine…." Gaara took another sip of punch.

"You know I put some alcohol in there, right?" Gaara nodded, and took another sip, just to spite her. Chi and Gaara had an older sister and younger brother relationship.

Chi had moved to Suna when she was only 3, and Gaara was one at the time. Her mother had a distant relationship with the Kazekage, making them family. Chi was given the job of watching over Gaara. That was seventeen years ago, and now Gaara was 18, while Chi was 22. Her family had moved back when she was four, and then moved back to Suna again when she was six, and then moved back to Konoha when she was thirteen, in which she observed the murdering of the Uchiha Clan. Afterwards, she had ran to the Hokage, and asked him about it, and he told her the truth. All of it. Chi's face darkened considerably as she though of the memories.

"Chi? Don't be sad. It's Naruto and Sasuke's wedding day. You've waited for this day since they've been twelve." Chi laughed.

"Told you they'd get together." Gaara let one of his rare laughs escape. Sasuke and Naruto came to the food table at that time, and started laughing. They had heard her.

"Well, you were right," Sasuke deadpanned. Naruto kissed him deeply.

"Yeah, I was right," Chi said laughing. "I knew it, ever since Kakashi-kun told me about Sasuke dying, and Naruto going all crazy." They were startled by a sharp bark over towards the couch. Chi ran over to the couch, and looked on the cushions. Kisame and Itachi were on one side, Tobi and Hidan on the other. They were all growling, and Chi picked them all up by the scruffs of their neck.

"You guys don't do that, dammit. Excuse me, everyone. I'll be back in a few minutes," she apologized to the guests.

Quickly, Chi carried the four puppies into her room, and set them on the bed. They cowered on the bed, looking up at her with innocent eyes.

"I'm not falling for that." The puppies straightened, and sat in a row. "You had to cause trouble at their wedding, didn't you? You know how many years I've waited for Naruto and Sasuke to get married?" she ranted. Itachi whined, and nuzzled her hand that was resting on the bed. "I can't stay mad at you!" She growled out, sitting on the bed. They all started to rub against her, and jump onto her legs, yipping happily. She rough housed with them, and then realized she was wearing a dress. Chi pushed them off, and closed her legs. Then, she changed her wings, ears, and tail snow white. She stood, and they walked out of her room, making their way to the living room again.

The outside of the Manor had been transformed into a dance floor. Naruto and Sasuke were dancing slowly. Chi smiled at the sight of the couple as they kissed. As time progressed, other couples joined them. Kakashi and Iruka were some of the first. Soon, there wasn't anyone on the sidelines except for Sakura, Konohamaru, the puppies, Sai and Chi. Some of the puppies were gathered around Chi, looking up at her. Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Zetsu were gathered around Sakura.

"Oh, fine. I'll dance with you," Chi groaned, taking the four puppies into her arms and walking out to the dance floor. Slowly, she spun them around to the beat of the music, retracting her wings so that they didn't hit anyone. The party continued late into the night, and both Sasuke and Naruto revealed that they were taking a very long honeymoon, and Tsunade was going to have to take over as Hokage for a while. This was something that no one—except for Tsunade—was prepared for.

_Chi sighed happily as Itachi's hand found it's way up her shirt. He kissed her again and again, and she responded by kissing him back. She moaned into his mouth as he teased her chest with his index finger and thumb._

"_I love you," he whispered against her lips, and she smiled kissing him again._

Next morning, Itachi awoke in his futon. After he had filled the bracelet with fresh water from his bathroom sink, Itachi considered sneaking into Chi's room to sleep with her. Hidan would be pissed at him, though. He quickly dressed, and walked into the quiet living room. Chi was sitting on the couch, looking up at the ceiling, and didn't care to look at Itachi. She knew who he was by scent. Slowly, he walked over to her, and she moved her feet so he could sit down.

"Where's the married couple?" he asked quietly.

"Going on their honeymoon," she mumbled. He looked at her, but she refused to do the same to him. He wondered why this was. A blush spread on her face, and she turned her head towards the couch's back.

"Chi?" he asked.

"What?' she asked impatiently.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked quietly.

"No, I'm not. I'm mad at myself," she responded.

"Why?"

"A dream," she whispered, almost inaudible to Itachi. "Look, I don't want to talk about it. It involved you, okay?" Itachi was slightly shocked. _She_ had a dream about _him_. Although he was slightly confused as to why she didn't want to talk about it.

"Are you alright?" he inquired, touching her leg lightly. She moved it away from his hand, and blushed again. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you about it later, when my mind sorts some things out._E/N: clears up/settles down would sound better here, I think. I didn't want to change it without your approval though haha_" Itachi nodded, and he stood, walking out of the living room. Quietly—with the stealth of a ninja, obviously—Itachi walked the halls of the Uchiha Manor, smiling softly at all of the familiar surroundings. He ran into Tobi playing Solitaire in the hallways. The calm, serene face of the man was unsettling. Tobi was just turning over a card, and rubbing his chin in contemplation. Itachi sat next to him quietly, watching the game.

"Itachi-sempai!" Tobi yelled, messing up the cards. "Play Go Fish with me!"

"Okay, okay," Itachi groaned. He knew that he wouldn't get out of playing cards with Tobi. He sat across from the delighted and childish man, rubbing his eyes.

"Itachi-sempai, did you get any sleep last night?" Tobi asked as he doled out the cards. Itachi nodded, and looked out the window that was opened in the hallway. The morning was frigid, and he shivered slightly. It seemed as though Winter was coming quickly, even though they were in the middle of fall.__The weather was screwed up lately. He would have to ask Chi about that. She seemed to know more about the weather than the weatherman Then again, with their stormy relationship, who knows how she'd react to her question.

"Have any twos?" Tobi asked.

"Go fish." Tobi took a card. "Have any kings?" Tobi put two cards down, and Itachi studied his hand. He had three kings. Tobi had had a pair. Then, he realized the card's faces looked familiar. The king had Naruto's face on it; the Queen had Sasuke's. The Joker had Kakashi's face. They all looked rather strange on the cards. "What is this?" _His_ Otouto was a Queen on a deck of cards!

"They're a wedding gift from this boy named Sai. Naruto and Sasuke had laughed when the boy had given it to them." Itachi nodded, and they started to play again. Tobi started to epically lose, and Itachi beat him easily. "Another game! Another game!"

"Okay, okay." Tobi giggled happily, and started to set up another game.

Chi stood from the couch, and heard voices down the hallways. She followed the sound and came upon Tobi and Itachi playing Go Fish. She chuckled as Tobi lost again. Slowly, she walked to the game, standing over Itachi's shoulder to watch.

"Tobi, I'm not playing the twentieth game of Go Fish with you!" Itachi yelled.

"I'll play," Chi spoke up.

"Chi-chan! Let's play cards!" She sat down in the hallway, and Itachi shot her a glance. She gave him a small smile.

"Itachi, I'm sorry for being like that. It was just that I was beating myself up," she said quietly, looking at the cards Tobi just gave her, and pulling out two fours. Itachi had a pair already down too. Tobi looked at his hand, confused at first and then put a pair down. Chi leaned back on the wall, sighing.

They let Tobi win each time, asking for crazy numbers like 'sixty-nine' _E/N: you had to, didn't you *shakes head*_ and 'one hundred and three.' Soon, Tobi was finished with his card playing. He gathered up all his cards, and walked away.

"Thank you Chi-chan and Itachi-sempai!" He skipped off, grinning the entire time. Chi sighed heavily, looking out the window. It was getting lighter.

"He had too much energy for this early in the morning," she grumbled. Itachi smiled softly. "When did you wake up?"

"About an hour ago. You?"

"About three in the morning."

"And you had been laying on the couch since you woke up?" Chi nodded. Itachi smiled more, and crawled over to where she was sitting, kissing her cheek gently. His long hair fell in waves down his shoulders and arms, which were braced against the wooden floor. Chi turned her head so that they kissing full on. Itachi sat next to her, kissing her deeper. Chi blushed, but kissed him back. Both of them were inexperienced, and they were a little bit awkward. Itachi broke it off slowly, and Chi looked down at her hands.

"I'm sorry," Itachi whispered, breathless.

"It's okay, Itachi-kun." They moved away from each other slowly, not meeting each other's eyes. Deidara walked to them, and sat down.

"Good morning, un."

"Morning, Deidara-kun," Chi said happily.

"Who was the pink-haired Kunoichi?" Chi smiled.

"Sakura, why?"

"Just wondering, un. She was annoying as crap, un." Chi rolled her eyes.

"Sure she was," she retorted back.

"What did you do to Sasuke, un? He looked like a corpse, un."

"I painted him, because I got to dress him up for a night." Chi let out a happy giggle. "It was very amusing because he couldn't stay still. But I think it turned out all right. He did glow in the candlelight." Chi gave Deidara a grin.

"Sasuke did look very pale, un." Itachi nodded in agreement to Deidara's comment.

"But that's the effect of it. It looked very nice," Itachi said happily. "I'm just glad Otouto is happy." Chi nodded, smiling. "By the way, where are they going for their honeymoon?" He looked toward Chi, and she was grinning.

"Well, first they're going on the same exact route to the Land of Waves, and they're going to visit the places where they traveled or large events happened."

"So they're going on their journey over again?" Itachi inquired.

"Yes."

"You helped plan it, un?"

"I did, Deidara. I did it all," she said proudly. "I had it done, oh, months ago. I had it on reserve, saying it was for the Hokage and his lover. They immediately agreed to whatever I said. Then, I drew up a map—which doesn't have that many details—and labeled it. It's very childish, honestly, but they'll like it." Itachi laughed, which gained a stare from Deidara. "It has some info, like 'Gaara death' at the general area as to where Gaara died." Deidara blushed, as he had met the boy last night, and found him to be very nice. Deidara liked it when Gaara had scratched his ears.

"You know," Itachi said quietly. "Sakura took it rather well that eight S-ranked criminals were housed in the Hokage's house." Chi laughed.

"It's because she loves both Naruto and Sasuke like brothers. Once she saw that they were calm around you all, she calmed down. If she saw Pein, I don't know what she'd do. You know what he did to the village and all." Deidara and Itachi nodded.

"Sorry for our old leader, un." Chi waved it away.

"Not your fault for Pein's actions." Deidara nodded.

"Chi, will you take a walk with me?" Hidan's voice called from the corridor entrance. "It's fucking important." Chi stood, waving a quick good-bye to the two men.

Hidan stood leaning against the wall. His hair wasn't slicked back like it usually was, and looked very disarrayed. Chi walked up to him.

"You wanted to see me?" she inquired.

"Yeah, c'mon, let's take a damn walk." He pushed himself off of the wall, and she started to follow him. When they were in a completely deserted part of the manor, Hidan turned towards her, and grabbed her hand. Roughly, he pulled her towards him, and pushed her against the wall.

"What are you do-" She was cut off by a very rough kiss. Chi couldn't breathe, and she tried to get the man to stop. Hidan would have none of it.

"Chi…. I realized it last night while trying to sleep. I love you." Chi's eyes widened considerably, and she wriggled out of Hidan's grasp.

"I can't return those emotions."

"I know, but at least think about it?" Chi's lips were slightly swollen by the kiss that Hidan had just given her. She was very out of breath, and she didn't like it. It was nothing like kissing Itachi. The two men were very different, apparently. Hidan was more forceful and rough, while Itachi was loving and apologized after kissing her.

Chi growled, turned on her foot, and walked to the kitchen where Sasori was making breakfast out of twelve eggs, and many strips of bacon.

"Chi-sensei!" Sakura called from the Living Room. "I thought you might need help in watching over the Akatsuki, so I came over. Naruto and Sasuke had given me a key when they first moved in here, so I used it."

"Good morning Sakura-chan," Chi exclaimed. It felt good to have some estrogen in the house instead of so much manly testosterone. Chi walked over to Sakura—who was sitting on the couch—and sat next to her. Sakura's hair was perfect—like always—compared to Chi's messy hair. Sakura frowned a little bit, telling that Chi had a problem.

"Chi? If you ever have any problems, just come to me." Chi smiled, and hugged Sakura tightly. Sakura was as close to a best friend as the Kunoichis ran. Sakura and Hinata. They were the first to welcome her back when she had gotten out of the Akatsuki.

"Alright," Chi said, taking in a sharp breath of air. "I have a huge problem."

"What is it?"

"Both Hidan and Itachi kissed me. And I like them both." Sakura frowned.

"You know what we need to do?" Sakura inquired.

"What do we need to do?" Chi responded, completely clueless.

"We need to go for a girl's day in and a sleep over." She grinned. "A huge sleepover." Chi laughed, and covered her mouth.

"Just you and me?"

"Of course not! All of our girlfriends, of course," Sakura said. It was her vacation time off. "Except for the pig." Chi giggled.

"Well, let's gather everyone. I don't think they're sleeping."

Quickly, the two women ran throughout the house, gathering all of the Akatsuki into the living room and sitting them down in various chairs and on the couch.

"Alright, because Chi-sensei is having some troubles, I've decided on a sleepover and therapy for Chi-sensei!" Groans sounded from the Akatsuki, and Zetsu hit Hidan on the back of the head. "So, all of you have to be dogs for at least the next 24-hours, until everyone is gone." Many curses arose from the ex-S-ranked criminals.

"Are you serious?" Zetsu asked. Sakura nodded.

"Well, we have to gather all of the girls first," Chi said mildly. "There are three others." Sakura nodded, and they went to the front door.

"We expect eight puppies when we get back!" Sakura shouted, and the two women headed out the door and onto the street.

"First Shikamaru's place, right?" Sakura asked.

"Shikamaru isn't a girl."

"But Temari is staying over there."

"So they're together now?" Sakura giggled a little bit.

"I guess you could say that." They walked in silence until Shikamaru's house was in sight. Sakura grabbed Chi's hand, and ran up Shikamaru's front door. She knocked. Temari opened the door, slightly surprised at the two women.

"Hi Temari-chan."

"Hello Chi-chan."

"Chi-sensei is having man troubles, and we need you for company tonight along with Hinata and Tenten." Temari groaned, and beckoned them in. She led them slowly to Shikamaru's room, and started to back a small bag.

"Chi and Sakura have dragged me off to the Uchiha Manor."

"How troublesome."

"I know," Temari agreed. Clothes littered the floor—both Shikamaru's and Temari's—and Sakura picked her way through the items.

"You two got busy in here last night." Shikamaru laughed a little bit, and Temari blushed heavily. Temari grabbed her bag, gave Shikamaru a kiss on the cheek, and pulled Sakura out of the room. Once the three girls were on the street, Sakura struck a dramatic stance. Chi giggled a little bit, and Temari rolled her eyes.

"Now on to the Hyuga Manor. Tenten and Hinata must be there with Neji," Sakura shouted. They walked slowly to the second biggest manor in Konoha, the Hyuga Manor. Once there, they knocked on the door, and was let in by Hinata's little sister.

Chi heard voices in the back, and the three of them walked into the training grounds at the center of the Hyuga's Manor. Hinata was serving tea and watching Tenten and Neji go against each other. Chi sat next to Hinata, and Sakura sat on the other side. Temari stood in the doorway, watching the battle between the Special Jounin.

"Hinata, we have something we need to tell you and Tenten."

"Wh…what is it?" Hinata asked quietly.

"TENTEN! COME OVER HERE!" Sakura yelled. Tenten and Neji immediately stopped fighting, and started to walk over to the edge of the ground. Tenten grabbed a towel off the floor, and started to dry off her forehead.

"You needed to talk?"

"Yeah," Sakura said. "Chi is having man troubles, and we need to get together for a girl's night in." Hinata and Tenten immediately agreed to the idea, and went inside.

"So, what's the man trouble?" Neji asked out of curiosity.

"I like four men, and they like me back—I think—but only two have kissed me." Neji's eyes widened considerably, and then he blushed a little bit.

"Well… that's interesting." Chi nodded, and looked down. Soon, Hinata and Tenten came out of the house with a bag each.

"We're ready," Tenten chimed. Quickly, she went over to Neji and kissed him lightly. "I'll be back probably tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Neji said with a small smile. "See you tomorrow."

The five girls headed back to the Uchiha Manor, talking about the latest fashion and such. Except for Temari, she generally stayed out of the conversation. Finally, they arrived at the Uchiha Manor. Chi slid the main gate open, and they walked inside. First, she attuned her hearing to that of an Owl's so she could hear tapping sounds of the puppy's feet on the wood. She heard one, and then another, and then another until she heard eight distinctive taps. They walked up to the front door, and were bombarded by fur and tongues. All the puppies were yipping happily that their owner was back.

"Down!" Chi yelled, and the puppies immediately stopped. "These are my asshole dogs." Sakura laughed. Hinata picked Zetsu up, and he licked her nose.

"They don't seem so bad. Weird colors, though," she commented quietly.

"Yeah, they're all males too. Wait, didn't you guys meet them at the wedding?"

"Not for long. They were always slinking off to somewhere. Especially the black one with red eyes. He was always seen with Sasuke," Tenten said, picking Itachi up.

"I can understand that, but they're very cuddly dogs sometimes," Chi laughed out. Itachi was wriggling in Tenten's arms. He obviously didn't like to be held by anyone but Chi and Sasuke. Gently, Tenten put Itachi down on the floor, and he immediately went over to Chi. She picked him up, and cradled him in her arms.

"He likes you Chi," Temari pointed out. Chi giggled a little bit, and set Itachi down. The eight dogs ran off into the manor someplace. Sakura sighed, and dragged all the girls to the couch, sitting them down.

"Well! This is Chi's forget-about-it-and-leave-it-for-later-sleepover. So!" Sakura dragged out the 'O' "We are going to have fun doing this. We are going out, renting a bunch of chick-flicks, buying popcorn, chocolate, chips, and any other junk food you can think of, and we are going shopping!" Chi giggled a little bit, knowing they all had quite a bit of money from their Missions, as everyone—except for Chi and Sakura—went on many S-ranked missions. Every one of them was highly regarded in Konoha as an expert ninja. Chi leaned back, sighing happily.

"Where are we going to sleep tonight?" Tenten asked.

"Living room. We can drag some futons out," Sakura responded, and started to pace throughout the room. "First things first! We go for some shopping!" Three girls stood up, and pulled Temari up. "Let's go!' Sakura shouted, and they paraded out of the living room. None of them noticed the two golden eyes from the wall.

Zetsu made his way back to the room that the Akatsuki were staying in so that the women didn't find them. Itachi and Hidan sat up at the sight of Zetsu coming out of the floor, and walking over to them. He had a slight smirk on his face.

"They just went clothes shopping." Itachi stood, and started to disguise himself again. "Where are you going?" Itachi went to the door.

"They need protection," he said with a cold smile. Everyone in the room shuddered as soon as Itachi—disguised as a brown-haired man—left. Hidan and Deidara stood at the same time, disguising themselves and following Itachi out the door.

They caught him trailing the five women, and they walked right up to him, and walked beside Itachi, smirking a little.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked, exasperated.

"Deidara and Hidan, un." Itachi nodded, and they all looked towards the four women. "We're stalking them, un." Itachi and Hidan growled.

"No, we're protecting. That's the word for it," Itachi explained. Deidara made a small noise, and Itachi immediately started to browse through the various stands, seeing that the women went into a boutique. Deidara and Hidan joined him.

"This is boring, un."

"You're starting to sound like Tobi," Itachi stated. Hidan spotted the women, and started to walk after them. Itachi and Deidara quickly followed suit. The three men's eyes widened slightly at the amount of full bags each girl except for Temari was carrying.

Chi was carrying two, Sakura three. Both Hinata and Tenten were carrying one.

"Is this what they fucking meant by shopping?" Hidan asked curiously. "Kakuzu would have a fucking cow." Itachi and Deidara laughed.

"Yes, actually. It's Chi's forget-about-it sleepover."

"And you would fucking know because you're a fucking pussy," Hidan said dryly. Itachi shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"No. I know about it because I used to have girls fawning over me in the Academy, and they told me everything. I hated it," Itachi growled out as they followed the women. "Chi was the only one that didn't actually try to go out with me. We were best friends ever since we were little." _That's why I love her so much_, Itachi added in his thoughts. They walked along for a little bit until the women decided to go into yet another shop. Instead of just waiting outside like Hidan and Itachi did, Deidara went inside the shop, and started to look around absentmindedly. The five girls were searching through various different racks, occasionally picking out something they liked. Sakura was the first into the dressing rooms with a handful of clothes. Then Hinata, Tenten, and Chi. They walked out with different outfits. Most of the shirts Chi walked out with had open backs so she could easily grow her wings out of them. Deidara chuckled a little at the thought of her wearing an open backed shirt inside the house. She'd be jumped by one of the Akatsuki in less than an hour. Once they were done with that store—with more bags, about two a person—they headed out for a teashop across the street.

"I'm glad we did this!" Chi said, putting her bags beside the bench, and sitting down at the table. Everyone followed suit, laughing a little bit. They even got Temari to loosen up and buy something. "I really needed it." She ordered tea for everyone and a side of Dango. They thanked her, and waited for the tea to come. Coincidentally, it was the same teashop that Itachi and Kisame had visited when he was checking up on his brother. Chi looked around the shop, smiling a little bit.

"So, what should we do after we get a drink?" Tenten asked, thinking aloud.

"Well," Sakura started. "We can go back to the manor, drop off our bags, take the dogs for a walk, and go a little bit outside of the village for awhile."

"That sounds like a very good idea," Chi commented. If she didn't find eight dogs when they got back, there would be major trouble. After the tea, the girls picked up their bags and stood from the table. "Let's go back."

Once they got into the Uchiha Manor, eight happy puppies greeted them. Chi grabbed their collars and leashes, and put them on each. The other women were dropping off their bags. Kakuzu looked at the bags as if they were about to murder him and everyone else in the room. Chi giggled, and patted him on the head. Standing, she looked at the puppies nervously. There _was_ one major rule to walking them. Don't get them wet.

"Two puppies have to be separated no matter what," Chi said. "The black one and the silver one. They will kill each other." Temari took Hidan and Kakuzu's leashes. Sakura took Deidara's. Hinata grabbed Zetsu and Kisame's, Tenten got Sasori and Tobi's and Chi was left with only Itachi's. They headed out the door, but Chi suddenly kneeled outside. The four other women turned towards her.

"Chi? You okay?"

"Yeah." She had Itachi in her hands, and against her chest. He was struggling to get out, but she wouldn't have it. Suddenly, she took a hand and opened his mouth. "Their teething." She could tell right away by the signs that they had been giving off. "I need to buy some plastic toys for them all. I'm sorry, but it's a need."

"No worries. So, to the pet store and then around town and maybe out of it?" Hinata inquired, and Chi nodded. Chi stood, and they got on their way to the pet store.

Once there, they walked in, and Chi found her way to the puppy section. The others followed, knowing that Chi spent quite a bit of time in here. Quickly, she picked up eight different chew toys for the dogs, knowing that they'd choose their own. Soon, they were out of the store, and Chi had a bag in her hand. They set off again, and found themselves in front of the Academy. The small children marveled at the puppies, and asked Iruka if they could go out and pet them. He allowed them, and the children gathered round, and started asking questions. The women laughed a little bit.

"Now, now. One at a time," Iruka admonished gently. A small girl raised her hand, and Sakura called on her. She had Zetsu at her feet.

"Why are they weird colors?" she asked. Chi thought about it for a second.

"They're Chakra enhanced puppies. When they were still in their mother's belly, a special ninja put Chakra into them so they could help people," Chi lied. "It doesn't harm them, of course, they only look different than other puppies." The little girl nodded, and a small boy raised his hand next. Hinata called on him.

"Why are these puppies so tolerant of us, but they don't like each other?"

"Because they're in the middle of teething, and the puppies often bite each other, causing much dislike. It's like the Villages. Two Villages can be friends, but another Village might not like one of the two." The little boy nodded. The women answered the questions until there wasn't any, and stood up to walk the dogs more. They passed through the open gates, and the puppies were anxious to get outside the village. The four women started to walk them around Konoha's perimeters.

"Hey Chi?"

"Yeah Temari?"

"What are the four men like?" Chi froze for a second, but continued walking.

"Well, three of them are very kind, but one always calls me names. Two have black hair and the other two have brown hair," she lied, sticking to the truth as much as possible. "One apologized after he kissed me, which I thought was very sweet, but the other was slightly mean and told me 'to think about it.' I didn't like that much." Temari nodded, and then asked their names. "Their names are Hikaru, Yuki, Keitaro, and Akemi." Temari nodded again, laughing a tiny bit.

"Who are the two that kissed you?"

"Akemi and Keitaro," Chi answered. Temari nodded again.

"You need this sleepover, then." Chi laughed.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks for coming, by the way. This'll help me a lot." They found themselves at the front gates again. "Well, I guess we go back to the Manor." They walked the dogs in front of the manor, the Akatsuki pulling slightly the entire time. Each puppy had reluctantly done his thing outside of the village, so there wasn't any need to pick it up. Chi laughed as she opened the door to the Manor at the thought of a ninja stepping in dog poo when he was running past.

"What's so funny Chi?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I just had this crazy thought about this ninja stepping in one of the puppy's crap," she laughed out. "Yes, I'm a little childish sometimes." Sakura laughed a little bit, and removed the collar from Deidara. Everyone else started to do the same. Soon, the puppies were begging for Chi to take their new toys out. She quickly removed the eight plastic toys from their packages, and threw them into the kitchen. The puppies ran after them, and she giggled, imagining eight naked men running into the kitchen, and chewing on the toys themselves. Sakura sauntered over to the couch.

"We need some movies and popcorn," she said. Itachi had just come out of the kitchen with a hard plastic shark in his mouth. Chi giggled.

"Kisame," she whispered, inaudible to everyone else. Itachi let out a noise, and walked to Chi's feet. She picked him up, and cradled him in her arms gently.

"That dog is attached to you," Tenten teased.

"Let's go get some movies!" Sakura said, standing up.

"Hell yeah!" Hinata agreed. They walked out of the house again.

They quickly found themselves at a Blockbuster, giggling a little bit. Everyone went inside and started to browse through the movies. Each girl came back with a stack of her own. In the end, they rented Atonement, RENT, The Notebook, 27 Dresses, Titanic, Because I said so, Phantom of the Opera, The Dark Knight, and Across the Universe. Sakura then directed them to their local grocery store, and bought many boxes of popcorn, cookies, peanut butter, and various kinds of candies and chocolates. They walked back to the Manor, and sat on the couch, putting their bags on the coffee table.

"Well, what movie first?" Sakura asked, laying them out on the table. "You know, I wonder if Sasuke and Naruto have anything interesting to watch." She stood again, walking over to the slim and tall bookcase that held the Blu-Ray discs that Sasuke and Naruto owned. She started at the top, going across the rows quickly.

"They like their war and fighting movies. There's some horror ones too." Sakura was getting towards the bottom, and her nose started to crinkle up at the titles.

"What's wrong?" Chi asked.

"Well, there's a lot of… um… wrong material in here. The bottom shelves," Sakura responded, and all of the women—and puppies—crowded around the shelves, pulling out a few movies. All of the covers had explicit pictures of two random men. Tenten giggled a little bit, pulling one out of Sakura's hands.

"Maybe we should watch one or two for the heck of it." They laughed nervously.

"What if the two lovebirds come back?" Chi proposed.

"They won't," Sakura assured. She took the DVD, and put it in to the player. They all crowded onto the couch, and giggled slightly as Chi pressed 'Play.' All eight puppies sat in front of the couch, starting to watch the image that flashed across the screen. Slowly, everyone's eyes slowly widened.

"What do Naruto and Sasuke do in their free time?" Tenten wondered aloud. Chi giggled again, wiping her slight bloody nose.

"Wow…." Hinata whispered staring at the screen. It was all very childish of the women, of course. The puppies were barking loudly at the screen, seeing the familiar faces. Chi urged them down, and they slinked away to some other part of the house.

Itachi was growling slightly as he sat again in the empty room that the Akatsuki previously occupied. Hidan had his head in his hand. Tobi was blushing heavily.

"Well, Itachi, I never knew your little brother was like that," Zetsu said mildly.

"Neither did I. And he's my Otouto." None of them could get the image of the Hokage and Sasuke on screen out of their mind.

The day was calming down, and the girls were doing their hair. Soft music was playing in the background, and Naruto and Sasuke's porn was turned off.

"So, Temari?"

"Yeah Chi?"

"You and Shikamaru are together now?" Temari coughed into her hand slightly.

"Yeah. We are, but the relationship is secret for now." The puppies were about the room, sniffing at the products. Kakuzu was immediately picked up when he got a little bit too close to the straightening iron. After the rest of them observed this, they generally stayed away from the irons and the other products generally. It took a few hours for the girls to do each other's hair. Generally, most of them looked almost the same—except for Chi, as she had gotten her hair straightened. They all ran into the kitchen, and popped some popcorn in the microwave. Chi grabbed two large bowls out of the cabinet, and ran into the living room to put all of the other snack food on the coffee table. Soon, they had a large array of snacks on the table, including two big bowls of popcorn. Four of the five women crowded on the couch while Sakura put in The Dark Knight. Then, Sakura ran back, and sat on the couch. All of them had wanted Action, with a slight bit of Romance.

The movie started, and the puppies hopped on the couch in the girl's laps to watch it with them. Everyone was snacking and watching the movies at the same time. Soon, when the puppies couldn't take it anymore, they slinked off to their room. The night was winding down quickly. Everyone soon lay down futons on the floor, and climbed into them. They fell asleep watching Titanic.

In the middle of the night, Itachi couldn't take it anymore. He was starving, but couldn't hear any signs of the women being awake. Slowly, he crept into the living room. Hinata rolled around, and Itachi froze. _Don't wake up, don't wake up_, he chanted in his head. When Hinata didn't make any other signs of getting out of her futon, Itachi walked into the kitchen. Chi would hate it if she found out that he was risking them all because he was hungry. Slowly, he opened the cabinet, easing it open. Thankfully, the Uchiha's cabinets were all well oiled, and this one hardly made any sound. He searched through the various snacks—Naruto and Sasuke liked to munch, apparently—and finally pulled out a box of Screaming Yellow Zonkers. Accidentally, he knocked over a bag of something, and Hinata immediately jumped up, turning on the light and running to the noise. Itachi was crouched down, his eyes closed in an insignificant attempt to disappear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she yelled before leaping forward, and was stopped immediately by Chi, holding her back.

A/N: Heh heh…. I like cliffhangers. ^_^ Part 4 coming soon!~3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hah hah! The filler of the cliffhanger. I love this chappie. =D It's very melancholic and stuffs. There's…sleeping in other beds than your own. No lemons, that's MUNNA COME LATER!!! _ Let's hope I don' suck. XD Shortest Chapter so far. 7 pages. This one isn't betaed either, so there may be mistakes.

**Disclaimer: Heh…heh…rabbits…. That's what Naruto and Sasuke would be if I owned Naruto. =D Because I don't, they are not. Screaming Yellow Zonkers—like last time—are dead, being replaced by Fiddle Faddle. TT_TT**

With Hinata, Tenten, and Temari yelling constantly, it was quite a bit of time before Chi and Sakura got them to calm down.

"They're alright," Chi soothed.

"_They_?" Hinata asked. Sakura sighed. The rest of the Akatsuki—naturally—awoke from the noise, put on their bracelets, and sneaked to the living room.

"Everyone except for Pein and Konan is here," Chi explained. Temari turned around, and saw Sasori and Deidara immediately.

"YOU!" she yelled again. "YOU KILLED GAARA!"

"But we're not bad anymore, un," Deidara said simply, crossing his arms. Although his Kekkai Genkai had receded, it was slightly back. Of course, he couldn't mold the clay at that particular moment in time, the mouths were now open and they could lick things. There really wasn't any other use for them. "That was for the Akatsuki. We were just tools, un." Sakura nodded sadly, remembering Team seven's encounter on the bridge that led to Naruto starting his own Nindo.

"Well, I forgive you, but if you ever hurt anyone again, I swear that you will not be able to sit down for three years." Chi winced. Hidan chuckled, and almost got swatted by Deidara, but he dodged it—naturally. "And you! You killed Asuma-sensei. That wasn't for the Akatsuki." Hidan stood, scoffing a little bit.

"Yes it was. Asuma was in our way, and we were given orders to eliminate anyone that may threaten the goal of total world domination or whatever the fuck Pein was always plotting about in his free time." Kakuzu agreed. Temari nodded, finally understanding. Finally, everyone was calmed down.

"So that's seven people that know our secret," Itachi said quietly.

"Yeah, but they're not going to tell anyone."

"Of course not. Who'd we tell?" Tenten said. "The Hokage already knows."

"Good," Hidan scoffed. This time, he earned a swat from Itachi.

"Well, our sleepover is kind of ruined," Sakura said, yawning.

"No, it's not. We could just leave," Itachi proposed.

"Then leave," Sakura said back. The eight men trudged out of the room. Once they left, Temari turned on Chi, looking at her intently.

"You're not having troubles with Hikaru, Yuki, Keitaro, and Akemi, are you?" Chi shook her head slowly. "Then who's troubling you?"

"Itachi and Hidan mainly. And then Tobi and Kisame, mildly."

"Tobi?" Sakura said, shocked. Chi nodded guiltily.

"So you have the quiet and stoic type, the loud, asshole type, the childish type, and the fish type?" Tenten said. Chi nodded in agreement.

"Who do you have feelings for?" Hinata asked.

"Itachi and Hidan, but a small spark for Tobi and Kisame," Chi whispered.

"Who kissed you?" Temari asked. Chi knew the question had been coming, had almost prepared for it—in a way—but it still left her silent. "I want to know."

"Itachi and Hidan. Itachi twice, and Hidan once," she murmured, embarrassed.

"Well, are you having any dreams about them?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not telling you that!" Chi exclaimed, turning a bright red.

"So you have! About who?" Tenten asked. Chi calmed down, and looked at her hands, which were folded neatly in her lap.

"Itachi, but that's all I'm telling!" She stuck her tongue out at the other women.

When the three women couldn't get any other reply to their questions to Chi, they all crawled back into their futons. Chi sighed, and snuggled into her blankets. When she couldn't fall asleep, Chi decided to get up from bed, and go sleep with someone. Every other girl was asleep already, so she walked out of the room, and into the Akatsuki's hall. She found Itachi's bedroom quickly—she had helped everyone move into their rooms, after all—and opened the door quietly. He was sitting against a wall, staring out the window and eating Screaming Yellow Zonkers. His head turned towards Chi slowly, as he was expecting one of the Akatsuki. His eyes widened a slight bit at the sight of Chi.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

"I couldn't sleep, may I come in?"

"Of course you can, Chi-chan." She slowly made her way into the small room, sitting across from Itachi. He motioned the black box towards Chi. She took a handful.

"What were you looking at?" she inquired quietly.

"The moon. It's exactly like it was on _that_ night."

"Oh." Chi whispered, looking down. She ate some more Zonkers, and sighed. "Itachi, can I sleep with you tonight. Like we used to do?" Itachi coughed.

"But we're adults now. We used to be kids." Chi nodded.

"I know but I just can't sleep, and I thought that you'd be better than sleeping with Hidan or something." Itachi laughed. She had no idea.

"He'd probably jump you in the middle of the night," Itachi teased.

"Yeah, he probably would." They laughed a little bit.

"So those women know our secret, huh?" Chi nodded guiltily.

"It's your fault, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Itachi looked out the window, not meeting her gaze. She leaned back, and thought him completely handsome with his crimson red eyes, and midnight black hair that fell in waves down his shoulders. Chi smiled faintly, and traced the lines on Itachi's face with her eyes. He caught her looking at him, and smiled a little bit.

"What?"

"Nothing," Chi said, looking away. There was a faint smile on Itachi's face as he turned his attention back to the window. "What are you smiling about?"

"It's nothing, just that I'm shocked you came into my room." Chi laughed. Quickly, Itachi ruffled Chi's hair like he used to do when they were children. She grumbled a bit, and started to fix it. "You still hate that?"

"Yes!" she growled out, and patted her hair into place. It was very easy, as Sakura had straightened it, instead of the curly hair she usually had.

"Your hair is a lot longer straightened." Her hair—which usually went right past her waist when curly—was now spread around her waist in a splay of hair.

"Of course it is. It's usually in ringlets, which take up quite a bit of hair." Itachi nodded in agreement, and took another handful of Zonkers. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company. It was about midnight, and Chi was a tad bit tired, but not so much as to go to bed. She sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

"Our lives. How crazy this is, because all of my girlfriends know that my puppies that Konoha had given me are actually S-ranked-Criminals."

"Ex-S-Ranked-Criminals," Itachi reminded her. Chi laughed a little bit.

"True, true," Chi whispered.

"I'm tired," Itachi yawned out. She thought he was adorable with scrunched up eyes and a wide mouth. Chi stretched, and yawned with him.

"Well then, shall we?" she inquired.

"Yes," Itachi responded, closing the Screaming Yellow Zonkers box, and moving over to the futon that was already rolled out. He removed the top blanket, and crawled in. Chi blushed, and soon followed him, cuddling up close. He put his arms awkwardly around her, blushing himself. Slowly, they fell asleep next to each other.

Next morning, Sakura woke up first, and looked around. First thing she noticed was Chi _not_ in her futon. Temari groaned a little bit, murmured Shikamaru's name, and rolled around. Sakura giggled under her breath. Slowly, she stood up, and made her way to the kitchen. She opened the cabinets. _Ramen, of course_. The entire cabinet was filled with various flavors of ramen. Shrimp, Oriental, Beef, Miso, and Chicken were the main. Sakura sighed, closed the cabinet, and opened another one.

"They like their snacks," she murmured, closing the cabinet, and looked down on impulse. There was the snack that Itachi had gotten caught on. She picked it up, and looked at the front of the bag. It would do. Slowly, she strolled around the house, peeking in each of the rooms. Lastly, she found Itachi's room and peeked in hesitantly. If the man were awake, he would get utterly pissed. If he weren't, then she'd get to finally see his sleeping face. Slowly, she creeped into the room. Sakura's eyes widened slightly at the sight of both Chi and Itachi. Itachi's face was completely serene, but she couldn't see Chi's as it was hidden in Itachi's chest. Sakura walked out of the room with eyes wide.

In the hall, Deidara surprised Sakura. He was pacing a little bit, thinking.

"Good morning Deidara-san," she whispered. He was pulled out of his thoughts instantly, and blushed heavily once he saw whom it was.

"Good morning," he responded quietly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just that-" his sentence was cut off by Chi yawning and coming out of the room. Sakura turned around, startled. "Good morning." Both women heard the joking tone in his voice. Chi rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, yawning. "So, you slept in Itachi's room?" Chi blushed and looked down at her bare feet.

"Well, everyone else was asleep, and I couldn't get to sleep. I found Itachi's door to be open. I went in and found him awake. We talked for a little bit, and then fell asleep." Deidara and Sakura gave each other a look. Both knew that wasn't true.

"Sure," Deidara said, nodding. Chi yawned again, and looked around. She closed Itachi's door, but it opened again. This time, Itachi walked out. His hair was a complete mess, and all over the place. Chi laughed a little.

"Good morning, Itachi-kun!" she said cheerily.

"Good morning, Chi-chan," Itachi said, bowing a little. They smiled at each other. Deidara shuddered a little bit. A warm smile on the man's face was unsettling.

"Well," Sakura said, clapping her hands together. "Shall we have some breakfast?" Chi nodded, turning away from Itachi once again.

They all walked into the kitchen, and Chi opened the refrigerator, scanning through the food. She pulled out the egg carton, opening it.

"I could make omelets," she offered with a small smile.

"Omelets sound good to me," Sakura agreed, sitting on the couch.

"So, there's four here, and six Akatsuki, and three other women, so I have to make thirteen omelets. Thankfully, Naruto and Sasuke aren't here," Chi said, laughing a little bit, and pulling green onions and tomatoes out of the basket. Out of the refrigerator, she pulled out bacon and sausages, and then some Coffee creamer. Quickly, she dumped everything out onto the counter, and opened the cabinet. She grabbed sugar, and the ground coffee. Sakura stood up to help her find the pots. Soon, Chi had the stove on. Both of the women got to work with various things.

In about an hour, everyone was awake and eating. They had all gathered in the dining room, generally telling jokes and laughing. The three other women had calmed down around the Akatsuki. Chi was sitting on the counter, laughing a little bit. Beside her were Hinata and Hidan. Hidan was getting rather protective of Chi. Everyone ate quickly, and Temari was the first to stand up, going over to the sink and washing off her plate.

"I better be getting home," she said, smiling a little bit.

"You have to go so early?" Sakura said.

"Yes, I only have a few hours till I go home to Sunakagure." Sakura nodded in understanding. Temari sighed, and packed up her things quickly. "I'll swing by here when I'm going."

When Temari had left, most of the Akatsuki sighed in relief.

"What had you guys uptight?" Chi inquired.

"I felt like she was going to murder us," Zetsu said, leaning back in his chair. The women that were left laughed. Except for Hinata, she stayed quiet.

"She gives off that aura," Tenten said, laughing.

"I remember when she kicked your butt in the Chunnin Exams all those years ago, Tenten," Chi teased. Tenten growled at her, and glared. Chi laughed.

"She did," Sakura agreed. Hidan snickered behind his hand.

"Let's get off that subject," Tenten said with a slight hiss in her voice.

"Yeah," Zetsu agreed, leaning back into his chair. Everyone sat in silence for a while, finishing their food. They all stood when finished and cleaned their plates.

"Thank you, Chi-chan!" Tobi shouted, hugging Chi tightly. She hugged him back.

"You're welcome, Tobi-kun!" They released each other, and some of the Akatsuki crept away into different parts of the house. Only Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori were left in the room, besides the women. Deidara leaned back against the wall, laughing a little bit. Everyone's heads turned towards him.

"What?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"It's so strange, un. We're ex-S-ranked-criminals, yet were having a normal breakfast with five Kunoichis in the Hokage's house, un." He laughed again. Sakura stood up, walking up to him, and staring up at the man. He smiled down at her.

"Because you guys aren't the bad guys anymore! We have peace," she cried, hitting his chest lightly. Deidara nodded, suddenly quiet.

"Ooh, it looks like Deidara is getting red," Chi teased, giggling a little bit.

"SHUT UP, CHI!" Deidara shouted, looking away and murmuring a quiet "un" under his breath. Sakura laughed a little bit, turning on her heel, and sitting next to Hinata on the counter. Chi leaned against Hinata slightly, smiling a little. Kakuzu yawned, and stretched, looking around the large kitchen.

"You know, those clothes that you got yesterday was an unneeded luxury."

"You know," Sakura said, imitating Kakuzu's tone. "Chi was feeling down, so we went shopping. We could have gotten more clothes." She stuck out her tongue at Kakuzu.

"Stop arguing you two!" Sasori said impatiently. Chi laughed a little bit. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company. Tenten looked at the clock.

"We have to go," Tenten said, hopping out of her chair. Hinata jumped off the counter, and walked into the living room. "I said that I'd be back by eleven, and it takes us a few minutes to walk to the Hyuga Manor." She pointed to the clock, which was 10:40. Chi nodded in understanding, and the four women all hugged for a second.

"Bye Tenten-chan and Hinata-chan," Chi and Sakura yelled as Hinata and Tenten walked away down the street. Sakura waved energetically. Soon, the other two women couldn't be seen. Sakura and Chi went back inside, and sat on the couch, turning on the T.V. They started to watch a game show together when Deidara walked into the room and sat in a recliner. Sakura's eyes never left the screen.

"It's quieter with most of the women gone, un." Chi laughed.

"There's a lot more testosterone, too," she teased, nudging Sakura. Sakura just grunted as a response. "What's wrong, Sakura?" Suddenly, Sakura grabbed Chi's hand, and pulled the other woman up. They walked into the hallway.

"I like Deidara," Sakura whispered angrily. She was a beet red. Chi giggled.

"Seriously? Wow, why him? I mean, gosh, he's not even cute." Sakura's eyes narrowed sharply, and she gave Chi a glare. "Okay, okay. He's cute."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should leave for the day, and I'll interrogate him." Sakura sighed heavily, and looked around the hall. All she saw was Hidan and Kakuzu taking a stroll through the house. That was unusual. Sakura sighed again, and hugged Chi.

"Alright. I'll come back tomorrow to help you take care of the eight men." Chi nodded happily, and smiled a tiny bit. "You better have something to tell me."

"I will," Chi said laughing, and they went back to the living room.

Once inside, Chi plopped on the couch, and Sakura picked up her already packed bag. Sakura and Chi waved to each other, and Deidara had a completely emotionless face. Sakura left, and Deidara sighed a little bit.

"You like her," Chi deadpanned. Deidara blushed heavily.

"Do not, un!"

"Do too," Chi retorted, sticking her tongue out at him. Itachi sighed from the door, making his way to the couch, and sitting next to Chi.

"What are you two arguing about now?"

"She thinks I like Sakura, un."

"Do you?" Itachi asked.

"NO!" Deidara shouted. Itachi gave him a piercing glare, and Deidara cowered a little bit, sinking into the couch slightly. "Okay, okay." Chi's ears perked up, straining to hear Deidara's whispering. "I do." Chi laughed, thrusting her arms up in the air, and cheering loudly. She hugged Itachi tightly.

"I knew it!" Itachi chuckled, and hugged her back lightly. "Let's go, Itachi"

"Okay." They stood up, leaving Deidara alone. They went into Chi's bedroom. Both of them sat across from each other on the bed.

Chi leaned back on her hands, smiling a little bit.

"So, they like each other?" Itachi asked. Chi nodded.

"That's why I was pestering him so heavily," she joked. "I want to set them up."

"You could get Sakura, bring them in the manor, stick them in a room or outside, and have them have dinner together, just them." Chi grinned at Itachi's quick mind.

"Great idea, Itachi!" They hugged quickly, and got to work at a table in a windowed room so Chi could spy on them. Chi grabbed Itachi's hand, and led him to the dark recesses of the Uchiha Manor that was unoccupied. Slowly, they walked the halls hand-in-hand. Chi ran her other hand over the many doors, finally finding what she was looking for. Itachi followed quietly, wondering what Chi was opening.

They walked into the large room. There was a table in the exact middle of the room, and absolutely no dust, even if nobody had used it for a very long time. There were two chairs, right across one another at the table. The table was a traditional one; low to the ground and so were the legless chairs. Itachi looked around.

"I think it's perfect," he amended. Chi nodded in agreement, and then looked at Itachi. He smirked, and pulled out one of the chairs. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Chi sat gracefully in the thickly padded chair, and Itachi sat in the one across from her. They were rather comfortable, and would last all night if they had to. They smiled at each other for a second. "What do you think we should do to the room?" Itachi pondered the thought for a second.

"We could put candles everywhere." Chi agreed.

"And art on the walls, for Deidara." Itachi nodded, grinning.

"You were always better at art than me." Chi leaned on the table, and Itachi closed his eyes, smoothing out his face.

"You were always better at fighting, and that's what matters." Itachi gave her a small smile, and a loud crack sounded in the room. A black puppy sat in place of Itachi. He padded over to Chi, sitting obediently at her feet. Slowly, she picked him up.

It was strange, at first, because he felt heavier. Gently, she picked him up again, and turned him around. His tail was noticeably longer.

"Strange," she muttered under her breath. He barked in reply. Quickly, she put Itachi down, and ran out the door, down the hallway, and into the living room. Itachi galloped over towards her. "FAMILY MEETING, DAMMIT!!!"

"What do you want, bitch?" Hidan asked rudely from the couch. He had a stick of Pocky in his mouth. "I'm relaxing." Chi growled, stalked over to Hidan, and grabbed the stick of Pocky from his mouth, eating it.

"Whoo!" Deidara shouted from the recliner. The man had not left it since Chi and Itachi had left earlier. The Akatsuki were starting to file into the room.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hidan yelled at Deidara, throwing a pillow at the other man. Chi sighed slightly, and Itachi barked. Quickly, she bent down, and ripped off his water watch. Hidan growled, and cracked into a puppy. Puppy-Hidan lunged at Itachi, and bit the back of Itachi's neck. Chi growled, ripping the two dogs apart.

"Do you see it?" Chi said, panting.

"What?" Kakuzu asked.

"THEY'RE BIGGER, OBVIOUSLY!" Tobi yelled, excited.

"They are," Deidara murmured, shocked that he—an artist—didn't notice the changes in the puppies himself. Zetsu melted into the wooden floor.

"It's true," Kakuzu said. "Now we have to buy more puppy food, right? That'll cost more money." Chi rolled her eyes. They were in the Hokage's house, the owner of which had the most Ryo in the entire village, but Kakuzu was worried about puppy food. Hidan growled, and wriggled his way out of Chi's hand. Quickly, he trotted over to a plastic toy that was lying next to the couch. Chi sighed a little as the puppy started to gnaw on it. Of course, it was Kakuzu's, and the man swatted the puppy away, grabbing the toy, and putting it to his chest protectively.

"Mine." Hidan growled, and trotted off to find his own toy.

"You guys are protective of the chew-toys we got you, ne?"

"Yes, yes," Zetsu admitted. "We do, because we don't like anyone to touch our crap, that's why." Chi started laughing, and couldn't stop. Soon, all of the Akatsuki had cracked into dogs. Slowly, she walked over to the couch, and sat down on it, sighing.

"You guys are absolutely crazy." Kakuzu picked up his toy—a wad of plastic money—and brought it over to Chi. He put it next to her thigh, and lay down next to her, starting to gnaw on it. Chi giggled, and all of the puppies joined Kakuzu. Hidan had come back from his escapades through the house. Itachi and Hidan—possessive over Chi—clambered over her lap, and soon feel asleep. Tobi—being the nimblest of them all—jumped onto the top of the couch, and lay near Chi's head. She rested her head against his stomach, and soon fell asleep herself.

A/N: Oh goshies, I couldn't HELP but put in some DeiSaku for Twiny. She's awesome. You should go read her stories. Meh Twiny is:  
WONTAWN!!!!! Because she is awesome and she owns your asses. =D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well... This chapter is fun. I like the romance at the end. It's been a long time since I've written a cute dinner. In fact, Romancing at all that's not sexual banter. XD

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto. D=**

Hidan awoke, and swung his heavier head around slowly. He looked up at Chi's face, tilting his head a little bit. She looked shorter. Quickly, Hidan stood up, and blindly walked into the kitchen. Everything looked quite a bit shorter than usual, and the ground was farther away. He heard small clicking noises on the tile, and turned around. A large black dog with red eyes was standing in the doorway. He had a very shaggy coat, and both dogs started to growl loudly. _Itachi_, Hidan thought viciously. _Why the hell is he bigger? _He looked back at him quickly, and he saw that he was bigger as well. Both dogs heard a knock at the front door at once, and instinct geared them. Both male dogs sprinted towards the door, and started barking at it. Chi woke up instantly, jumped off the couch, and heeled the two dogs, and opened the door. Kakashi was standing on the doorstep, holding two bentos. Chi tilted her head to the right.

"Hello Kakashi-kun," she said tiredly. "What time is it?"

"Around one. Iruka-chan said it'd be good for you to eat these." Kakashi eyed the dogs. "They grew that fast? It hasn't been a week since the wedding."

"I know, they're ninja dogs." She glared a little at Hidan and Itachi. Chi invited Kakashi in, and they sat at the kitchen table.

By the time Kakashi and Chi were half finished with their Bento, all eight dogs were awake. Chi stretched, and rubbed Deidara's head gently. The big dog made a noise, and pressed his head against the hand. There was another knock on the door, which admitted Sakura, who came rushing into the room. All eight dogs ran to greet her.

"CHIIIII-CHAAAAN!!!" she yelled, and Chi and Kakashi ran out to the living room. "Good morning Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi smiled. You could tell, because his visible eye curved upwards.

"Good Morning, Sakura. I'll leave, I have to go take care of some things, anyhow." Kakashi left, and Sakura sat on the couch.

"Sooooooooooo…." Sakura said, leaning back. "Dogs got bigger, huh?"

"Yup. Itachi had said that they had had growth spurts when they were all together, but I didn't expect this. They're almost full grown." Itachi left the room, and put his two front legs on the counter. He barked. Chi sighed, went into the kitchen, filled the water bracelets, and put a little bit of water on each of the dogs. They cracked into humans, and took their own watches. Itachi sighed, stretching.

"Chi, where did we leave our clothes?" Tobi asked the obvious.

"I don't know, probably in your rooms." Eight men walked into their rooms, and Chi sat close to Sakura, grinning. "You and Deidara are probably going to go in for dinner tonight. We could get you a kimono while we take the dogs walking…."

"Why?" Sakura inquired.

"Because Deidara likes you back, silly!" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Chi rolled her eyes.

"Of course. I wouldn't kid you about this. My goal is to get all the Genins together with someone." Sakura groaned a little bit.

"We're not Genins anymore, Chi. Most of us are Chunnins or Jounins."

"You'll always be my little Genin." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What are you two being so secretive about?" Kakuzu asked, walking into the living room. Chi moved away from Sakura. She had a straight face.

"Nothing."

"Women," Kakuzu murmured under his breath, grabbing the remote and sitting.

"I heard that."

"I know." Kakuzu flipped on the TV.

"What are you two talking about?" Itachi inquired, walking into the room.

"They won't tell me. Bet you won't have better luck."

"It's what we talked about last night," Chi explained.

"Should've guessed," Itachi said quietly. Kakuzu harrumphed.

"Someone got busy last night." Kakuzu made an innuendo.

"No, we didn't," Chi snapped. "How could we when everyone was sleeping together?" Another one. Kakuzu growled.

"Early bird gets the worm."

"WOULD YOU STOP MAKING INNUENDOS???" Sakura shouted.

"Thank you, Sakura," said Itachi gratefully. Chi chuckled, and buried herself into the couch cushion. Itachi sat down next to Sakura.

"When are the newlyweds coming back?" Kisame asked, walking into the room.

"About a month or two from now," Chi said, smiling.

"We have enough time to watch another movie," Hidan said from the door. It would be disgusting, no doubt, and it would scar Itachi for the rest of his life. Quickly, he walked over to the bookshelf, grabbed one of the movies on the bottom, and put it in the player. Itachi immediately took off his watch and rubbed his wrist on his pants. He cracked into a puppy, walking over to Chi, and whining. She understood that he wanted to go for a walk. They wouldn't have time to watch another movie, thank Itachi.

"Everyone take off their watches, we have to go to the pet store!" They obeyed. "If anyone runs off, I will personally have your hides delivered to me," she warned. Their collars wouldn't be nearly large enough to fit around their necks. Sakura sighed, standing. They all walked out of the manor, and to the pet store.

The Akatsuki generally stayed close to the two girls. They got to the Pet Store quickly, and walked inside. Everyone walked to the large wall with collars and leashes. It took awhile to choose collars, and then Sakura insisted on them having tags. So, the Dogs—with their new collars and leashes—were led over to the Tag machine, and they were each given a dual colored tag. Each tag had the name of the man switched around a little bit. Zetsu obtained a green and white tag with the name 'Tesuz' on it. Itachi's was red and black and his name was 'Ichati.' Hidan's tag was purple and white and it was adorned with the name 'Andih.' Tobi's tag was orange and black and said 'Boit.' Kisame's was Blue and Black and had 'Maiske' printed on the metal. Kakuzu's tag was Green and Black and his new name was 'Zukaku.' Deidara's tag was Blue and Yellow and his name was 'Deirada.' Finally, Sasori's tag was purple and red and had the name 'Saorsi.' Victoriously, they walked out of the pet store.

Once out in the open air, some of the dogs shook out their fur. Sakura mussed up Deidara's shaggy coat slightly, giggling. The group went back to the manor, and took the dog's collars off, hanging them on the hooks by the door. They ran into the kitchen, where their water watches were lying, and waited by the sink. Chi walked in there, and put some water on each dog. The men then filled their watches, and dressed. Chi went back out to the living room where Sakura was sitting. She was staring at the TV. Chi looked at it, curiously. It was Animal Planet.

"These shows are so useless!" Chi complained. "I already know everything there is to know." Sakura laughed, and turned it to the Food Channel. "These shows are so useless! I already know everything there is to know about cooking." Sakura growled, and turned it to MTV. "These shows are so--"

"Shut up, Chi." Chi fell silent, twiddling their thumbs. They were watching Parent Control: Konoha edition. Itachi and Hidan walked in the living room, sitting next to the two girls. The girls moved aside, making room for the two males.

"What are you two watching?" Itachi inquired.

"Parent Control: Konoha Edition," Chi answered.

"I hate that show," Hidan complained, groaning loudly and making a ruckus.

"SHUT UP HIDAN!" Sakura raged. "WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH A SHOW!!! They're choosing the guys." Hidan escaped out of the room to be replaced with Deidara, who was chuckling to himself. He sat in the recliner.

"Smooth one, Sakura-san," he complemented.

"Thank you," she responded simply. Itachi grinned. They watched the show in silence for a while until the first date.

"Ooh, he is cute!" Sakura exclaimed, looking at the young man.

"Mmm, I'm not too crazy about him," Chi responded. The boy was mildly muscular, like Naruto, and had blonde hair. They went for a walk in Konoha's forest, played a game of water polo in a stream and had lunch beside the water. "That was romantic and all, but I didn't like the whole Water polo thing. I know, he's a water polo player and all, but really! What if she didn't like Water Polo?" Chi ranted until the next boy came in. "Oh my gods, is he hot!!!"

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed. The next boy had black hair that was layered. He had mild eyeliner on that accented his dark blue eyes. The two women couldn't get over him.

On the date, they went out for Ichiraku Ramen and then went Laser Tagging. Chi and Sakura were grinning by the end of it.

"You two girls act as if you actually went on the date," Zetsu said from the hall, stepping out of the wall.

"But it's so Kawaii!" Chi screamed, followed by Sakura's squees of joy.

"You guys are real romantics, aren't you?" Deidara asked. The two girls exchanged glances, and then looked back at Deidara.

"Duh." Deidara chuckled, and Chi jumped up, pulling Sakura with her. "Let's go shopping for tonight!" Sakura nodded energetically. Chi grabbed Itachi's hand. "Here, you can help us. Disguise yourself." Itachi complied. He turned into a red-haired man with light blue eyes. Itachi looked nothing like his disguise. They headed out into the streets, and went into a traditional Japanese-like store.

There were various Kimonos hanging on the walls.

"We should get something white, blue, and green," Chi said, contemplating the situation. "It would go well with Sakura, ne?"

"It would," agreed Itachi. "And she's not married, so it'd have to be a Furisode." Chi chose a white kimono with vibrant blue and green flowers patterned on it, and some pink flowers. It was rather pretty. Chi paid for it, along with Nagajugan, and they left.

Once back home, Chi hid the box in her room, and looked at Deidara curiously. He was still in the recliner, and in the process of kicking Kakuzu off of it. Apparently, Kakuzu didn't have anywhere to sit—the couch was taken up, and the other recliner had Hidan in it—so he had sat on Deidara's armrest. Itachi sat in front of the TV, looking like regular Itachi. Chi perched on the top of the couch, and Sakura sat on Deidara's armrest.

"Don't you dare kick me off." Deidara harrumphed. They were watching a practical prank show. Of course, it was all fun and games, and the person that the prank was pulled on was paid some amount of Ryo. For the last prank of the show, they did a live one, where the house had previously been wired with cameras and bugs that were turned off till the time of the prank for privacy purposes. First, they showed a picture of the street. Strangely, the street they were on looked familiar to all of them….

"OH SHIT!" Hidan yelled. All 8 Akatsuki tore off their watches, and rubbed their wrists to make them change back into dogs. They did it all in time. Chi changed the channel quickly, and jumped on the couch, Itachi laying his head in her lap as if to appear they were like that the entire time. Sakura slid into the recliner, and Deidara moved aside, nuzzling her face. Sakura put an arm around him, pulling the dog closer. The other six dogs ran into different parts of the house.

"Wonder what they're going to do," Sakura said quietly.

"Still act surprised. I feel like I'm waiting for a bad happenstance that I knew was coming." Sakura laughed, and Chi heard a small beep. "The TV is on."

"Oh." Apparently, Chi was trying to tell Sakura that the Cameras and Bugs were on, and not to talk of the Akatsuki. It seemed to work.

"So I have a date tonight," Sakura started.

"Really? With who?"

"A friend." Sakura winked. Chi giggled a little bit, and pat Itachi's head.

"I have a date with my dogs, does that count." Sakura laughed.

"Only if you meet a guy."

"Yeah right. Like any guy will look at me." Itachi lifted his head, and looked at her as if to say 'what-the-hell-are-you-thinking.' The conversation ended abruptly as they heard Tobi's loud bark from a room in the back. _That's the direction of the room for the date tonight,_ Chi though frantically. All four beings jumped up, and ran to the direction of the noise.

Thankfully, no windows had been broken. There was only a man trying to take an expensive vase out of the house. Sakura and Chi looked at each other, and leaped at the man, tackling him to the floor. The dogs were growling and circling.

"BITCH! GIVE US THE VASE BACK!!!" Sakura roared. Chi and Sakura heard noise from the hall, and a camera crew came into the room. Both girls got off of the man, who held the vase up. His face was severely beaten.

"You can't do that to a house of two Kunoichi with eight ninja dogs!" Chi said calmly. Sakura was healing the man's face.

The camera crew soon left, and de-bugged the house. Chi collapsed on the couch, followed by a human Hidan. All eight Akatsuki were dressed, and coming into the room.

"I'll see you tonight, Chi."

"Okay. See you later, Sakura-chan." Sakura left, and Deidara yet again claimed his seat on the recliner. Chi sat in the middle of the couch, squished between Hidan and Kisame. Kakuzu joined the couch, and forced Chi to emerge on the legs of Tobi and Kisame. Neither of the men acted as if he noticed it. Chi stood up, and walked into the kitchen. She reached into the cabinet and grabbed a bag of popcorn. She stuck it in the microwave, and waited the two minutes and thirty seconds for it to pop. Sasori came into the room, and sat cross-legged on the table.

"Something bothering you, Chi-san?"

"It's nothing, really." Chi took the bag out of the Microwave. "Just excited for something that's going to happen later tonight." Sasori smiled a little.

"What's going down?"

"Can't tell you." Chi stuck her tongue out at Sasori. She took the bag out of the microwave, and opened it. She held it out to Sasori. "Want some?"

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself." Chi shrugged, and grabbed a piece of paper. She scrawled out a list of groceries, checking the fridge and cabinets occasionally. She folded the paper, and put in the small pocket on the inside of her Jonin vest. Sasori sighed a little bit, and joined the rest of the Akatsuki out in the living room. There was only about three or four left, and Deidara and Sakura's dinner should be about six or seven. Chi sighed, and walked back out to the living room, removing Itachi's water watch.

"Let's go," she said, pulling at the back of Itachi's neck gently. He followed obediently. "If I find a piece of furniture misplaced, you are _all_ in trouble." They left, and headed to the store. Hidan stretched out, taking up the entire couch, and lying over Kakuzu, Kisame, Tobi, and Sasori—whom were all squished up on the couch.

"Move over Hidan!" Kakuzu complained, hitting Hidan's ribs.

"I refuse." He stayed stone still, and growled at Kakuzu. Sasori sighed, and wriggled out from under the two legs by going over the back of the couch.

At the store, Chi put some heavy sunglasses on.

"You're my guide dog." She disguised herself as a young blind girl with chestnut hair. Itachi looked up at her, and gave her a large doggy grin. His tongue rolled out of his mouth, and Chi chuckled. "Come on, Ichati, let's go get food." Itachi nodded, and they headed inside. "I already memorized my shopping list," she said low. Itachi obediently led Chi around according to her quiet directions. He was the best fake-blind-service-dog ever. They walked out with numerous bags around Itachi's leash. Once they were outside, and around the corner, Chi took off the glasses, and returned to her normal looks. Itachi looked up at her, and Chi stroked his head gently. "Let's get back home."

When they were back at the Uchiha Manor, Chi took off Itachi's leash, and made a circle of it, holding the bags. Itachi galloped into the kitchen, and made Sasori get his hair wet. Itachi walked back out to the living room, and grabbed his leash.

"I've got it." Chi nodded shyly, and followed him into the kitchen. Itachi put all the bags on the table, and went out to put some clothes on. Chi put everything away before Itachi came back. Hidan helped her with the higher shelves.

After that, Chi walked back to the living room and sat on top of Kisame, who was lying on the couch. He 'oomfed' and bucked his hips to get Chi off of him.

"At least let me sit up." Chi giggled, and stood. Once Kisame had sat, she sat back down in the middle of the couch again, which was on Tobi's lap. He had just accessed the seat when Kisame had sat up. Tobi wrapped his arms around Chi's waist, and put his head on her back between the wings. She smiled, and retracted her wings so it would be more comfortable for him. Tobi laughed a little.

"Thank you, Chi-chan."

"Your welcome." She stood after that, sitting next to Tobi, and curling up on the couch. Hidan and Itachi sat on the couch. Kakuzu was eating something silently. Something was wrong. It was too quiet for all of them, and it seemed weird.

Soon, it was time for Chi to start with the dinner for Deidara and Sakura. She started with making Udon, and then she made some Sukiyaki. On top of that, there was Sushi and other main courses. It took her all of two hours, and when any of the Akatsuki tried to take some, she swatted their hands away, growling.

"This dinner is special. You'll get some of your own!" After failed attempts by all eight of the men, and a small argument between Hidan and Chi, the dinner was done. Itachi kidnapped Deidara to put him in a Kimono, and Chi set up the Ryokan-style dinner in the dining room. Sakura came about five seconds later, and Chi dressed her into the Kimono they had gotten in the afternoon. She led Sakura into the room, and made her sit.

"Don't touch any of the food yet. Sit there and look pretty." Itachi pushed Deidara out of the room, and he nearly ran into Chi.

"Is he ready?" Chi asked around the man. Itachi laughed.

"Of course." Both Itachi and Chi led Deidara to the room, and they opened it. Slowly, he walked in, and there sat the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Shocked, Deidara stood there until Chi gently pushed him in. She closed the door once Deidara was comfortably seated. Sighing, she leaned against the wood.

"You know, we have to stand guard," Chi said to Itachi, and he nodded silently. They took their posts next to each side of the door.

It was rather quiet, and both Deidara and Sakura were eating quietly.

"So, how is it being a dog?" Sakura asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. Deidara groaned as if he were in pain.

"It mildly sucks. my instincts take over when I'm a dog. It's like I'm not human, you know?" Sakura sighed a little, and reached for his hand, which was on the table.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Sakura, un," he said quietly. "I'm just glad you forgave me for hurting Gaara and Sunagakure, un." Sakura smiled a little bit.

"If it's okay with Chi, it's okay with me." Deidara smiled back.

"Okay, good." He squeezed her hand gently. "So Chi set up this date between you and me?" Sakura giggled a little.

"Apparently. Not that I'm complaining, you know? But I think Itachi had some part in this too," Sakura pointed out. "He's standing guard by the door."

"Yeah, but Itachi is Chi's dog. Same with Hidan, un. They both like her, and it's so apparent to anyone who looks hard." Sakura chuckled.

"True, true. I noticed that." They heard a thump outside.

Chi and Itachi were sitting next to the door in silence. They didn't want to disturb Deidara and Sakura when they were eating their dinner. Hidan walked up, and was about to open the door. At once, Itachi and Chi stood in front of it protectively.

"No," Chi commanded quietly.

"Why?"

"Because you don't need to go in there," Itachi said. Hidan searched Chi's face a little bit, and then bent down to Chi's face. He kissed her roughly, pushing her against the door. She tried to push him away, but failed. Hidan was too strong. Itachi growled, and pushed Hidan. The silver-haired man fell to the ground with a thump. The two humans inside the room dashed out to the hall, wondering what happened. Sakura slid across the wood, and Deidara caught her, holding the girl to his chest.

"What happened out here?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing," Chi said happily, and pushed the two of them back into the room.

Itachi lunged at Hidan, and they were soon rolling around the hall, Chi trying to pull the two men apart. Finally—when the effort was useless—Chi gave up, and leaned against the wall, her head in her hands.

"Would you two stop?" Kisame said impatiently when he was turning the corner. He walked over to the two men, and pulled them up by the back of their shirts. "Both of you are full grown men!" Hidan and Itachi stared at each other in quiet intensity. Kisame took off the water bracelets of both men, and they turned into dogs. They growled at each other, the hair on their backs rose. Chi herself turned into a red dog, and growled at the two men. _Go away_, she growled out. They turned tail, and trotted off in opposite directions. She turned back into her usual self, and leaned against the door.

"I can guard it, thanks." Kisame gave her one long look, and walked away.

Sakura leaned against the back of her 'chair' and sighed.

"My old comrades are troublesome, un." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I agree." She took a small sip of water. When they were done with their dinner, and Sakura was starting to get tired, Deidara stood up.

"Would you… umm… like to stay here with… me, un?" Sakura smiled, and stood up too. She nodded a little bit, and Deidara took her hand. He kissed it lightly, and Sakura stepped forward, kissing Deidara lightly. Deidara wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her deeper. "Is that a yes?"

"Un," Sakura whispered, smiling. "Chi?"

"Yes?" Chi's voice said behind the door.

"Could you leave the door?" Chi giggled a little bit, and her shadow left.

"Of course." Once they were sure that Chi was gone, Deidara and Sakura left the room, hand-in-hand. The two escaped to Deidara's room.

Chi skipped to Itachi's room, where he was lying in the moonlight as a dog. He raised his head, and looked at the ecstatic woman.

"We succeeded!" Chi said, giggling. Quickly, she hopped forward and hugged around Itachi's neck. He nuzzled her neck, yipping a little. Chi purred, scratching his stomach. Itachi rolled over onto his back. When he realized what he was doing, he walked into the bathroom. He put both paws on the counter, and used his nose to turn on the faucet. Reaching over to the water stream, he got his muzzle wet a little bit, and then filled his water watch with water from the sink. Once he was done, he went back to the bedroom, and sat down next to Chi.

"I'm proud of us," he whispered, grinning. Chi giggled.

"I am too!" she said happily. "I'm so proud of us." Itachi sighed, and leaned against the wall, smiling happily. Chi cuddled up against him.

"Do you remember when we were little?" Itachi asked quietly.

"What part of it?" she responded. Itachi chuckled.

"When I really started to like you. I'd always give you flowers, and throw rocks at the window to know if you wanted to play late at night." Chi giggled into his shoulder.

"Yeah. You'd scare the crap out of me, and I'd roll out of bed, ready to throw a Kunai at you!" Itachi smiled a little bit, and sighed.

"Yeah. I _nearly_ got hit by one of those one night."

"Sorry," Chi apologized, blushing heavily.

"Oh no, it's okay. You're a ninja. Down to the very second. I was the one who made the mistake of coming to your house in the middle of the night and throwing mildly heavy things at your window to wake you up." Chi laughed, covering her mouth.

"Shh," Chi admonished herself. Itachi put a finger against her mouth gently.

"We don't want to wake anyone up." Chi sighed.

"I know."

"I need a shower. I'm going to go take one." Chi smiled, and walked out of his room. She looked back to see Itachi taking off his shirt. His pale skin shown white in the moonlight. Chi smiled, and closed the door behind her.

Itachi leaned heavily against the cool tile, running his hand through his now-clean hair. Chi, he thought. Why did you pick up the box? Itachi moved his hand through the water, and looked at the water temperature knob. It was all the way to the left, and the water was already turning his skin a mild red. He had only been in here for a little under ten minutes. Itachi grabbed the washcloth and soap, using it to clean himself slowly.

There was a loud bang on the door.

"Fucking Itachi! You're using all the fucking hot water!" It was Hidan. Itachi turned off the shower quickly. "You asshole, there are others that are trying to bathe!"

"I'm sorry for wanting to take a hot shower," Itachi said, leaning against the cold wood. It made him shiver, and not in the pleasurable way. He heard Hidan stalk off. As soon as the bedroom door was closed, Itachi jumped back into the shower, and turned it nearly as hot as he had it. Just to spite Hidan, he used up all the water.

Itachi sat on the couch in a pair of borrowed pajama pants with a towel over his head. Chi had started to walk in, and saw Itachi's bare chest again. It looked better with small drops of water. She leaned against the wall on the other side of the door. She knew that, after a hot shower, Itachi's senses were dull because he liked the warmth that it gave him. Chi yawned silently, and stole away to her bedroom, quickly falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Shortest chapter EVER. Sorry about the length of time it took to get this out... Like a month or two? I've been busy. I joined Color Guard, and I had MAJOR writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto. It'd be totally different and completely a Yaoi.  
**

"We're home!" Sasuke shouted, walking into the room. It had already been a mostly uneventful month when the two men left for their honeymoon. Naruto was carrying a worn-looking map in his mouth, and dragged two suitcases into the room. Sasuke dropped the backpacks he was carrying next to the door. He was swept into a hug by Chi. Naruto soon joined Sasuke in her arms.

"They're back!" she yelled. Sakura came out of the hallway, covered only with a towel. One of Sasuke's eyebrows cocked slightly.

"Should I be alarmed?" he asked Chi.

"Oh, yeah. We should…mention that. Sakura and Deidara are now an item," Itachi said from the couch, a small smile on his face. Hidan was lounging on the other side. His head turned from the TV to the four people.

"Hey, the gays are back." Chi glared at him.

"Hey, Aniki," Sasuke said happily. Chi let go of Sasuke so that Sakura could hug him. Deidara was standing in the doorway wearing a pair of recently bought blue pajama pants. All of his hair was down, and falling over his shoulders. Sakura hugged Naruto and Sasuke tightly, squealing a little bit.

"Welcome back!" With each arm around Naruto and Sasuke, there wasn't anything to hold up her towel. It nearly fell to the floor, but the two men held it up. Even though Deidara knew that both the men were like brothers to her, he couldn't help but to be jealous at Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura released the two men, a blush lacing over her cheeks and nose. She retreated to Deidara. Hidan openly looked at her legs and butt as she passed. Deidara caught this, growled at him, and folded her into his arms.

"Mine," he said, glaring at the silver-haired man. Hidan grinned. Sasuke and Naruto collapsed onto the couch, between Itachi and Hidan. Chi sat on the recliner.

"Did you two have fun?" Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances.

"Yes. Loads of fun." Chi giggled happily.

"I'm glad you did."

"Thank you for setting that up, by the way. We're thinking about putting the map into a frame for the memory." Chi grinned.

"May I see it?" Itachi asked. Sasuke handed it over with a small smile. The older man opened the map, laughing. First it went through Konoha, like the place they first met, and their first training place with Kakashi. Then, it moved national. It went from the place of their first kiss—Orochimaru's hideout—to the place where they fought Haku. Itachi rolled it up again, handing it to his Otouto.

"Thank you." Zetsu morphed out of the wall.

"Welcome back," the nicer Zetsu said.

"_You look delicious. Naruto looks tanner_."

"Yeah, I think I did get a small tan," Naruto agreed. Sasuke ran his hand along Naruto's arm, smiling absentmindedly.

"Maybe," Sasuke whispered. Chi sighed a little bit, curling up in the chair.

"OH! I have something to show you all!"

"What?"

"Itachi?"

"Yes, Chi?" he asked reluctantly.

"Come here," she asked as sweetly as she could.

"Fine." Grumbling, Itachi stood, walking over to Chi. She gently took off his bracelet, taking care that she didn't spill any water. He wiped the wet skin on his pants, cracking into a large puppy. Sasuke and Naruto jumped up surprised.

"They're so big!" Sasuke shouted. Itachi barked, jumping about. Chi sighed, took a finger, dipped it in her glass of water, and flicked it at Itachi. He was soon sitting on the floor naked. She helped him with his bracelet, and he put on the clothes he was previously wearing. "Are they all like that?"

"Yeah. Everyone grew. Deidara and Itachi's coat got shaggier, Hidan's got smoother. Kakuzu's stitches grew. Deidara has a small amount of mouth on the top of his paws. Sasori is looking more like a puppet each day. Oh! And Kisame can breathe underwater." Naruto's eyebrows rose.

"How did you find this out?" Chi looked at Hidan.

"Hey, don't look at me." All eyes went to Hidan. "He's a shark, isn't he?"

"You guys are talking about me, aren't you?" Kisame walked out of the kitchen. "Yes, I may be a shark man, but that doesn't give you rights to stick my head underwater, and see if I can breathe or not!" Kisame stomped out of the room.

"Is it just me, or are people dancing on other's nerves?"

"It's not just you, Sasuke. Since you've been gone, there's been quite a lot of Drama Llamas," Chi drawled blandly, glaring at Hidan. He ignored it.

"I'm thirsty," Hidan grumbled, standing, and going into the kitchen.

Naruto and Sasuke had escaped the room with the excuse that they had to go unpack. Their suitcases and backpacks were still by the door. Chi eyed them, and sighed a little bit, relaxing. Itachi was quiet, mostly. All he was doing was humming a song from when they were little kids. It was what they'd sing to each other under their favorite tree. Suddenly, he stood, and walked over to her. Slowly, he bent down, and kissed her deeply. Without realizing it, she put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She heard steps approaching, and they separated. Itachi sat back on the couch, sighing. Someone always had to interrupt them. Chi licked her lips a little.

Sakura came walking out in a pair of shorts and a shirt. She went into the kitchen, and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge. Sakura skipped out of the room, looking back to smile at the other two humans, and winked at Chi. Chi sighed, and winked back. She curled up in the chair again. Itachi lay down, putting his arm over his eyes. "I'm sorry." Chi's head swung around to look at him.

"For what?"

"Fo—" Hidan came out of the hallway.

"Chi?"

"Yes, Hidan?"

"May I talk to you in my room?" Chi sighed, and got up from the recliner. Hidan started walking to his room when Chi was standing in front of him. They went to Hidan's room. Once there, Chi sat down on the floor, and Hidan sat across from her.

"Okay, so I'm here."

"Uhh… Chi…." Hidan was acting rather awkward, which was totally unlike him.

"Yes?" Hidan was now blushing, which was a milestone for the man.

"I… love you," Hidan whispered. If Chi didn't have acute hearing, she would've missed it. "So… if it's possible, I want to know if you'd date me."

"Umm…. Can't I think about it?" Hidan nodded.

"Of course." Chi stood, and walked outside. She hopped the Manor's wall, and walked into Konoha's main streets. It was only the afternoon, and the street was crowded. Chi walked out of Konoha, and walked along its wall. She found a tall tree, and climbed it deftly, obtaining a splinter in both hands.

Ignoring the small pieces of wood, she climbed the rest of the way, and sat at the smallest branch that would hold her weight—five from the top. She sat there, watching two birds fly around a little bit. One came over, and she extended a finger. It landed, and chirped a little bit. Chi sighed, stroked its head, and let him go. The bird looked at her once more, and flew off. Chi sighed again, leaning heavily against the trunk.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked quietly, as if waiting for an answer. Nothing but the wind talked. There was a sudden weight at the bottom branch of the tree. Chi hung on the branch by her legs, looking down. It was definitely a human, for she couldn't talk to it. Quickly, she turned into a small squirrel, and ran down the tree. It was a couple, and they were talking low to each other. The woman was sitting in her boyfriend's lap, cuddling. Chi chattered a little, and her mind was made up. She scurried down the wood, and turned into a human as soon as she was out of sight of the couple.

She ran into the gate, greeting the two guards on her way. They smiled pleasantly at her. Chi jumped over the Uchiha Manor's tall gate, and ran inside the house. Everyone's heads shot up and they looked at her curiously.

"Where's Hidan?" She asked, panting heavily. Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, and Zetsu pointed down the Akatsuki's Hall. "And where down the hall is he?"

"His room," Deidara said simply, smiling at Sakura, who nodded. Chi dashed off down the hall, ruffling papers as she went.

Chi stood outside his room, fixing her clothing, and sighing heavily. She looked at her hands, and took out the splinters she had gotten from the tree. She threw them away quickly in a wastebasket, and took a deep breath.

"HIDAN!" she yelled cheerily. Naruto and Sasuke were walking down the hall, and looked at Chi curiously. "It's nothing. I'm not mad." The door had slid open, and Hidan was standing in the opening. "Hidan!" Naruto dragged Sasuke away quickly.

"Yes? What's your answer?"


	7. Chapter 7

"YES!" Chi screamed, tackling Hidan to the ground. He grunted, and nearly didn't have time to put his arms around her. They landed on his futon, and he kissed her roughly. She pulled away, licking at her hurt lips. "Gods, don't bite my lips off."

"Sorry." Chi smiled smugly, and sat up, straddling him. "What?"

"Be gentle with me sometimes," she said quietly. Hidan nodded.

"Anything you'd like." They smiled at each other.

"Should we tell everyone?" Hidan nodded, and sat up, cuddling her on his lap.

"I think we should. It would be best." They stood, and walked out of the room holding hands. Once in the living room, they called a meeting.

Chi sighed a little bit, and Hidan was shuffling his feet in an awkward way.

"We're going out," she said quietly. They took a step away from each other, revealing their interlaced fingers. Itachi growled low a little bit, and left his face emotionless. Sasuke and Sakura yelped, standing up.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled, standing up also. The rest of them were mostly unaffected. Kisame grumbled a little bit, and handed two thousand Ryo over to Kakuzu. Chi didn't know where they got the money. Slowly, everyone went off and did their own thing. Hidan and Chi sat on the couch.

Itachi immediately stalked to the kitchen, taking off his bracelet, and wiping off the water. The last thing he needed right then was a teasing from Hidan. He walked back into the room as a dog, and jumped up on the couch. He cuddled up to Sasuke, sitting on Naruto's lap. Naruto laughed a little, and scratched at Itachi's fur. Chi giggled a little bit, and curled up on Hidan's lap. He stroked her tail gently. Of course, she had gotten rid of her wings before sitting on Hidan's lap so that he wouldn't get hurt or his head fall off. Itachi growled low, and jumped off Naruto's lap, going into his room.

Chi sighed, and let her head fall on Hidan's shoulder, biting her lip gently.

"What's wrong?" Chi shook her head.

"It's nothing Hidan." Sasuke sighed, and cuddled against Naruto's chest, kissing it lightly. Naruto stroked the Uchiha's back gently, smiling. Sakura and Deidara came into the room, sitting in the recliner together.

"So…." Sakura started, twiddling her thumbs a little. "You two are going out?"

"Yeah. Hidan said he loved me, and I had to think about it a little, but then I saw a couple sitting on a branch, and I thought that I might as well say yes."

"That's reassuring," Hidan said dryly. Chi giggled, burying her head in his chest. She traced the stitches on his neck absentmindedly.

"We need more clothes," Zetsu said from the hallway. "I just tore a hole through my pants." Everyone's attention turned to the half naked Zetsu, his dangly bits hanging down. Hidan covered Chi's eyes, groaning. He did _not_ want to know that the green and white continued fully down the body.

"For the love of Jashin, cover up with a towel!"

"I'm just saying we need clothes."

"Well, put the fucking ripped pants back on!" Hidan said angrily.

"It's humiliating!"

"Why?" Zetsu became silent. "Why?"

"Because the hole is on the ass," Zetsu whispered.

"Can't hear you."

"BECAUSE THE HOLE IS ON THE FUCKING ASS!!!" Everyone started laughing. "It's not funny." Chi coughed away her giggled, and held out her hand.

"I can sew it. I'm a pretty nifty sewer when it comes to clothing repairs." Zetsu reluctantly handed his pair of pants over. "Meanwhile, go put a towel on." Zetsu made a face, and walked off. Chi stood off of Hidan's lap, and went into the kitchen. "The sewing kit is exactly where it used to be, right Sasuke?"

"Yeah. Unless someone moved it." Chi dug it out of a drawer, and turned on the light, sitting down. She started to sew, looking very concentrated.

"I'm bored," Hidan complained after awhile.

"Then go run outside as a dog," Chi retorted. Hidan sighed.

"I have to?" Frustrated, Chi stood and took off Hidan's bracelet. She pushed him outside as a dog, and opened the Uchiha gates.

"Go make some new friends." Hidan growled at her, and reluctantly walked out of the gate. "If you reveal yourself to anyone, I _will_ have your hide." Hidan started down the street, trying to decide what to do. Chi turned back around and started to the table with her project lying in a rumpled mess on it.

Hidan burst into the Uchiha Manor's front yard with two large plastic bags in his mouth. As soon as he got into the building, Hidan dropped the bags and collapsed. All of the seven other Akatsuki all crowded around the heaving dog, and looked in the bags, curious. Chi walked into the room, and threw a glass of water on top of Hidan.

"Where did you go?" she asked, giving him a light kiss on the forehead. He slicked his hair back, and she handed him his bracelet. He put it on, and sighed.

"Well, I got new clothes for everyone." He pulled out a pair of black pajama pants, and slipped them on. Everyone was quickly finding out who's was who's because of the different sizes. Chi gave him a questioning glance.

"Did you steal them?"

"Me? No way!" Chi cocked an eyebrow.

"Tell the truth." Hidan sighed heavily, his breathing returning to normal.

"Fine. I did."

"Hidan!"

"It's not like anybody noticed! I just walked into the store, and grabbed some clothes. I even grabbed two plastic bags at the cash register, and no one cared!" Chi growled at him a little bit. "And I won't let you take them back."

"What do you mean?"

"I won't tell you the store's name and location!" Chi stuck her tongue out at him. Hidan stood, and chased it into his mouth. She pushed him away, growling. Hidan chuckled, and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "We'll be back." Itachi glared at Hidan. Everyone shrugged, and went off into whatever they were doing before.

Tobi awoke from his slumber, and stretched, grinning a very goofy dog grin. He trotted out into the living room, and jumped onto Sasuke's lap, whining to be scratched behind the ears. Sasuke laughed, pulled his hand away from Naruto's, and obeyed Tobi. It was around midnight, and only Sasuke, Naruto, and Tobi were awake. Although he was enjoying the attention, Tobi hopped off of Sasuke's lap, and went into the kitchen, nudging the faucet on with his nose. He walked back into the living room, grabbing his pants behind the couch. He sat in the recliner, and stretched across the seat, his legs hanging off the sides. Sasuke looked at Tobi.

"Why are you up so late?"

"I woke up, of course."

"Oh," Sasuke whispered quietly. Tobi laughed, and looked at the TV, immediately averting his eyes from the screen. There was a long, awkward silence. It turned out that Naruto and Sasuke were watching a bottom shelf movie.

There was a loud thump from the hallway opening, and Chi giggling. All eyes turned towards the two romping adults on the floor. The TV lit them up. Hidan was growling low, and Chi had his head in her hands, trying to push him off, but failing.

"Hidan, Hidan, stop…. Oh my gosh, no!" Chi was squirming underneath the larger man. Naruto cleared his throat loudly. Hidan and Chi looked up, Chi's face tomato red. Hidan gave him a nervous grin, and took his hands away from Chi's body.

"What were you two doing?"

"He was tickling me Naruto," Chi said seriously. "And besides, who are you to ask what we're doing. What are _you_ doing?" She pointedly looked at the TV. Sasuke blushed heavily, and buried his face in his hands. Tobi giggled madly. "So you shouldn't be pointing fingers at us." Naruto gave her a fox-grin.

"But we don't do this in public."

"But you watch H movies?" Sasuke blushed deeper.

"It's at midnight. And it's really low, so no one can hear the moaning."

"True, but Tobi is awake, and I don't think he appreciates hearing this."

"You got me there, Chi." Tobi was starting to yawn, and he stood up, making his way silently out of the room. "Now he's gone, so we don't have to worry." Chi started to laugh quietly, and wiggled from underneath Hidan. She ran a hand through her tangled hair, and stood up. She stretched. Hidan watched her with lust in his eyes. He looked like a hungry wolf. Chi noticed this, and smiled. She ruffled his hair. He growled with frustration this time, and grabbed her knees. He smoothly stood up, Chi over his shoulder. Silently, he walked out of the room, Chi silently struggling, but grinning.

Sasuke sighed, and snuggled into Naruto's side. He absentmindedly turned his wedding ring around and around, just to know that it was there.

"Are you making sure that we're still married?" Naruto joked. Sasuke laughed.

"No. It's just become my nervous habit I guess." Tobi was starting to feel very uncomfortable, so he stood and left. Their 'movie' was soon over, and they crawled into bed. Both of them were exhausted and fell asleep quickly.

Chi woke up early in Hidan's bed, and stretched. He was still asleep, and she kissed him on the cheek. Slowly, she got out of the bed, and went into the kitchen. Naruto was slurping up some ramen, and Sasuke was munching on an egg. Sakura was at the stove, cooking some breakfast for Chi and the Akatsuki.

"Good Morning, Chi."

"Morning everyone." Deidara mumbled something against the wood of the table. There was a couple of loud knocks on the door.

"Oh shit! I forgot! I have a house meeting today." Naruto jumped up. "Sakura, could you make tea, please?" Sakura nodded, and Deidara tore off the bracelet. He cracked into a dog, and Sasuke stood and went to open the door. Chi scribbled out a note, and distributed it on top of all eight men's faces, so they wouldn't miss it. Chi sat at the table, and Naruto came back into the room with his Hokage coat on. He threw away his ramen, and sat at the table, sighing. Deidara sat dutifully at his side.

"Are you my guard dog?" Naruto asked, laughing. He ruffled Deidara's hair, smiling. Deidara yipped happily, and suddenly a strange dog came into the room. Sasuke walked back into the kitchen, followed by politicians.

"This was an injured dog that was waiting outside with a bag of Ryo around his neck," Sasuke said, tossing the bag to Chi. "There was also a note around his neck. Apparently, he's very aggressive to everyone even other dogs. The dog was growling at Deidara, and Deidara was growling back. The injured animal had a muzzle, and two bloody paws. Otherwise, he was a chestnut brown. Almost the color of an Irish Setter. The politicians were staring at it in disgust.

"Excuse me," Chi said, picking up the dog carefully. Viciously, the dog reached around for her neck. Chi laughed, and took him to the living room. Sakura was setting tea out of the politicians. They sat down at the table. "Sakura? Could you get me a warm washcloth and bandages. This animal needs some major attention." The dog was terrified and angry. He didn't know where he was or what the pain was. Chi spoke soothing words to him, trying to smooth the matted coat a little. Slowly, she eased off the muzzle. The dog tried to nip her hand, and she slapped his muzzle gently. "No." She searched for a collar when the dog was calm, and found one that was too tight for his neck. She quickly released the fabric, and stood. Quickly, she threw it away. The dog would need more attention then she thought. The collar had irritated the skin and the aggressive issues would have to be dealt with immediately. Sakura brought her a warm washcloth and a bowl of warm water. Sakura sat next to Chi.

"I could help you with healing the wounds." Chi shook her head.

"I don't want your hands anywhere near him. I know that he's just about to snap on me. And please talk with a softer voice. Louder ones scare him."

"Why don't you blindfold him or put him to sleep," Sakura asked quietly.

"Because I don't like to." Chi started to clean the wound, soon finding small pieces of metal embedded into the skin. "Oh what has he been through?" Chi sent Sakura off for a towel, and she soon brought it. "You might get bored with this." Sakura shook her head, smiling a little bit. "Okay."

It was a long and tedious process. Chi had to set the dog's bones back into place and bandage him up all over. She created a cast because she had brought over her veterinary supplies from her old and small apartment. With one ear, she quietly listened to the meeting. Slowly, the rest of the Akatsuki gathered around as dogs. When the stray had been bandaged and checked for fleas—the last thing they needed were eight dogs infested with the parasites—the dog was allowed to go and eat. He immediately limped to the kitchen, and started eating. In all, he ate half a bowl. The politicians soon left, and the house was quiet.

Chi was sitting on the couch with dog-Hidan when the stray suddenly appeared in the room. The stray immediately started growling at Hidan, and barking. Hidan growled back and barked. In a flash of silver, Hidan was in the air, lunging at the injured dog.


	8. I'm so deeply sorry

Dear my few readers,

I am sorry to inform you that I can no longer finish this fanfiction. I don't know how to end it, I don't know where to go. Naruto has died for me. It has died a long, long time ago. I cannot wrap my head around the characters anymore, and I can no longer write. This is not a simple writer's block. This is something that has never happened before. It's scary for me, and I've never been unable to finish my story, or I've always gotten over my writer's block. I'm really, truly sorry.

~Uchiha Chi


End file.
